The Long Lost Brother
by Government Patsy
Summary: What if Mulder was abducted instead of Samantha? And what happens when he shows up in front of the apartment belonging to Samantha's FBI partner?
1. Working with Samantha

Chapter 1 – Working with Samantha Mulder

She had known Samantha Mulder for almost two years now and still she had no idea what was going on in her head sometimes. Of course Scully knew Sam thought her brother had been abducted by aliens when he was 12 and she was 8. But even after coming to the realization, that there was more to the world than what the laws of physics had to offer, she still wasn't sure she believed that. Sam had never actually told her about her brother herself. Scully had found out about it during one of their early cases together, and she had read Sam's case file on her brother's abduction. Scully would like to consider Sam a friend but sometimes she made it hard for her to do that. Like when she called her in the middle of the night, and expected her to go on another wild goose chase across the country searching for her long lost brother. It was weird how somebody she had never known, and somebody she would probably never even gonna see alive could affect her life so much. Fox Mulder; rarely a day went by without her thinking about him. She wondered what had truly happened to him that night. Had he been kidnapped for some reason? Not very likely since Sam's parents hadn't been sent a ransom note. Had some pedophile taken him, and killed him after he was done with him? Nothing could really prove that to be right or wrong. Had he really been abducted by aliens from outer space? Something she had experienced from working on the x-files was that abductees most often were returned. The most horrible idea she could come up with seemed to be the most probable. Of course she could never say this to Sam. She could hardly even think of it herself, let alone tell Sam that her brother was probably dead, and had had a terrible end to his life.

"What are you thinking about?" Sam asks her as she is driving her home from the airport.

"Nothing", Scully sighs. "I have an appointment with my mother on Sunday; it's almost been a year since he passed."

"Oh", Sam said surprised, not use to Scully talking about her personal life. "Is she doing okay?"

"As well as can be expected, I suppose. She told me she still accidentally settle the table for two sometimes, and that she can't stand eating after putting that second plate back."

"At least she still has you and your siblings", Sam says comforting. "So she's not entirely alone."

"Yeah, she has us", Scully says, feeling guilty for not visiting her more often.

They drive the last few miles in silence before Sam parks in front of Scully's building.

"I'll see you Monday", Sam smiles at her.

"See you Monday", she says as she closes the door and walks to the trunk to get her bag.

"Goodnight", she yells before slamming the trunk and walking up to her apartment as Sam drives off.

She feels bad for Sam. She seems so lonely. Even more lonely than herself. At least she still has a few friends from college and med. school and she has her family. Scully doesn't get the expression that Sam sees her father or mother a lot. She knows they are divorced and that her family has never been the same since her brother disappeared. She also doubts that Sam socializes with that many people. She reckons that she is probably the person she sees the most and sometimes Sam doesn't even know if she can trust her. Of course their relationship has improved since Scully's own disappearance. Or abduction, as Sam insists.

As Scully gets ready for bed she can't stop thinking about Fox Mulder. She hopes, for Sam's sake mostly, that he is alive and well. She also hopes that she can help Sam find him some day. Or at least to find out what happened to him. She thought of Sam, and how she was a joke to most people. It made her sad to know, that one person's most inner and most tormenting feelings and memories were a joke to someone else. Sam had studied psychology at Oxford, so she was clearly very smart, and she had had a billion of options as she returned to the states. Being the good and adventure seeking individual she is, she had joined the FBI, and had soon been one of the most promising young agents with her skills as a profiler. But inside of her there had been a hole which she didn't know how to fill. At some point she must have realized it had something to do with her brother. Coming to believe he was abducted and coming to know of the x-files she had gone from Miss Popularity to Miss Spooky. Spooky; that's what they called her.

There was no way Scully were getting any sleep. She got up from her bed, and put a bathrobe over her white silk pajamas. She went to boil some water for tea as she started working on her rapport for the case they had just finished in New Hampshire. She had practically worked her way through it as someone knocked hard on her door. She checked the time, and it had just passed midnight. Nervously she walked to the door and looked through the peephole. A set of dark, sad eyes looked back at her. A tall man with messy brown hair was standing on the other side of the door, and he looked hurt. His eyebrow was bleeding and he had a red spot on his cheekbone, suggesting he had been punched in the face. The man looked anxiously over his shoulder and knocked again. He seemed weirdly familiar even though Scully were quite sure she didn't know him. Keeping the door chain locked she opened the door slightly.

"What do you want?" Scully asked, not letting all her doubt and nervousness known.

"My name is Mulder. You work with my sister, I believe", he said hurriedly.


	2. The Long Lost Brother

Chapter 2 – The Long Lost Brother

"_My name is Mulder. You work with my sister, I believe", he said hurriedly. _

"What?" Scully said not knowing how else to react.

"You are Dana Scully, aren't you?" he asked Scully.

"Yes, I am Dana Scully. But there's no way you can be Fox Mulder!" she told him, a million thoughts running through her head.

"Why not?" he asked a smile tugging at his lips.

"Because he disappeared when he was 12, and Sam is still looking for him – if he existed she would have found him by now", she said trying to convince herself – people had tried to trick both her and Sam into the most obscure traps in the past, and Scully now lived by Sam's 'Trust no one'-philosophy.

"Well, I _am_ Fox Mulder! Why don't you let me in and I'll explain it to you, as much of it as I can anyway", he said.

"If you _are_ Fox Mulder, then why did you come to me, and not to Sam?"

"She can't know yet, I think we need proof that I am her bother before we tell her. And I need to see a doctor, which I have heard you are. They'll track me down if I go to a hospital!"

Scully sighed audible as she closed the door and unlocked it completely and let the stranger into her apartment. She closed the door after him and locked it again.

"So why do you need a doctor?" she asked, gathering if he needed medical assistance they should probably get that settled first.

"I fell down some stairs", he shrugged. "I think I have busted some ribs."

"Oh my God, you fell down some stairs?" she asked him frowning, walking towards him.

"Yeah, well I got a fist in my face and kinda lost my balance", he told her.

"Alright, just sit down on the couch, while I go get my first aid kit", she ordered him and moved to her bathroom where she kept the kit.

When she got back he sat on the couch, having thrown his leather jacket over the back of the couch sitting in a simple black t-shirt and his jeans.

"Okay, if you just loose the t-shirt, I'll examine you", she said trying not to blush, but failing slightly.

"Oh, sure", he said standing up in front of her and pulling the t-shirt over his head.

She clearly saw the bruised areas by his ribs and pressed down on them, causing him to groan a little.

"Sorry", she said, feeling awkward as she couldn't help noticing he was in rather good shape.

"That's okay. So what can you do about it?" he asked politely.

"Well, you have three slightly fractured ribs. It's not very dangerous, but it can be quite painful."

"You tell me", he cut in grinning sarcastically.

"I am gonna tape you up and then you will have to stay calm until you're feeling better. It should only be a few weeks", she told him, taking some stuff from the first aid kit.

"Thank you", he said as she taped him up.

"Don't thank me. I took a vow which practically says I have to help every loser that shows up at my door hurt", she told him.

"Loser?" he said faking offend.

"You know what I mean", she couldn't help smile.

"I hope it's okay that I sleep on your couch tonight?" he asked as she was finishing taping him up.

"Sleep here?" she asked surprised. "Shouldn't we be calling Sam?"

"Tomorrow", he said. "We will call her tomorrow. You can get me DNA tested first, just so you'll be sure that I am who I am."

"That's probably a good idea", she agreed surprised he had suggested a DNA test himself.

"I bet you're tired as well. I know I am", he said yawning.

"Let me just make the couch for you then", Scully said. "And then I'll get you some pain killers to sleep on afterwards."

"That sounds great", he yawned again, and started to take his pants off as Scully left the room.

As Scully had made the couch he instantly crawled under the covers, sighing deeply as he could finally rest.

"Here you go", Scully said to him sitting down on his bedside putting two pills in his mouth and putting a glass with water to his mouth.

He took a slurp and swallowed hard.

"Thank you so much, Dana", he said to her taking her hand as she had put the glass down.

"I really appreciate your help", he told her sincere looking straight into her eyes.

She realized the resemblance to the picture Sam kept at the desk in her apartment. He had the exact same hair color and his nose was equally crooked and kind of big. She noticed that his smile was the same too, and in that moment she _felt_ that this was Fox Mulder. She couldn't explain how, but it was like she could sense this was him. Or maybe she just wanted it to be.

"You don't have to thank me, Fox."

"Mulder!"

"What?"

"Please. Call me Mulder", he smiled at her.

"Okay. Goodnight, Mulder", she said and stood up from the couch walking to the kitchen with the glass.

She poured the water he hadn't drunk out in the sink and turned the lights off in the kitchen and the living room.

"Goodnight, Scully", he almost whispered as she went into her bedroom.

* * *

Sam had never been this excited before. Scully, the biggest skeptic she would ever know, had told her that the man claiming to be her brother, was indeed her brother. It was so weird. She had been searching for him for so long, and she had never even considered he might try and look for her as well. She had just assumed the aliens had brainwashed him, and that he lived the life of someone else. That he didn't know who Fox Mulder and Samantha were. But he knew. And he had found her. Scully had told her he had looked her up because he had broken some ribs and couldn't go to a hospital. That meant he was on the run.

As Sam parked in front of Scully's familiar building her heart raced. She was gonna meet her brother. The DNA test had even confirmed it. There was no way this wasn't real. As she walked up the stairs, three steps at a time, she couldn't remember when she had last been that happy. As she knocked on the door to Scully's apartment she couldn't help smiling. Scully opened the door and there he was, standing behind her. Fox; her big brother. She had waited for this moment in over twenty years, and now it was finally happening.

"Fox! I have missed you so much!" Sam exclaimed her eyes filled with tears as she hugged her brother.

"Is it too late for a game of Stratego?" he asked her smiling, and ignoring the pain she caused to his ribs as she hugged him tightly.

"It's twenty-two years too late", she answered serious, letting a few tears fall.

"Well, I am gonna make some lunch", Scully excused herself and went to the kitchen, to let them have their privacy.

"That sounds nice", Mulder told her and watched her leave the room.

"It's really an excellent partner you have", he said to Samantha as she loosened her arms around him.

"Yeah, Dana's great", she agreed. "Fox… where the hell have you been?"

"I think you might wanna sit down for this one", he said and took her hand and let her to the couch.

As they sat down he began to explain. He told her about his abductions, which had been going on ever since that night he had been taken away, and until he was about twenty-five years old. He told her about the man who had claimed to be his father, but who he had never really trusted. And he told her about living in a little community with walls around and guards making sure no one escape. He said he had always remembered Samantha, and his real parents, and he had always wanted to get out. Then about three weeks ago, he had finally succeeded. Finding Samantha and finding out who she worked with had been pretty easy, but he had been followed and got in a fight with one of the men who came to get him. He had managed to escape him though, as he begun to run after falling down some stairs.

Scully heard every word of Mulder's story, and she heard how Sam and he planned to track down the man, who had called himself his father, and persecute him for kidnapping. Mulder said that they probably wouldn't gonna catch him. "He's not the kind of guy who even gets close to being caught – he is always anticipating your next move!" he had said. But he also reckoned it would probably scare him off, and leave Mulder to live a normal life.

It was pretty clear that Mulder couldn't go with Samantha – neither with his bad ribs or the risk of getting caught. Therefore they wanted to find a hiding for him while Sam would track down the community Mulder had been living in. All he knew was that it was in Colorado somewhere. He had been running and hiding in the woods for days before he came to a small town, which didn't even have a name. From there he had taken a long bus ride to Denver.

"He can stay here", Scully cut in as they were discussing Mulder's situation.

"Are you sure?" Mulder asked smiling as he stood up from the couch.

"Yes, of course. If Sam needs any help I can probably manage from here anyway", Scully reasoned. "And there's no way they are gonna look for you here."

"That's settled then", Mulder smiled.

"Are you sure, Dana? What are we gonna tell Skinner?" Sam wondered.

"Who's Skinner?" Mulder asked confused.

"He's our boss", Scully told him. "And I am gonna call in sick, while you make up some anonymous tip, which excuses your trip to Colorado."

"Sounds like a plan", Mulder said to Sam.

"Yeah… I guess that's the best way to do this", Sam agreed.

"I'll call Skinner on my way to the airport, and I'll tell him you're not coming with me because you're sick with the flu", Sam said, grabbing her jacket and throwing it on.

"Okay", Scully said.

"You're leaving already?" Mulder asked her.

"Yeah. I am sorry I can't stay any longer", Sam said and gave him a goodbye hug. "But I'll be back within a week."

"Oh, be careful, Samantha", he said a bit worried.

"I will", she assured him.


	3. Hiding Mulder

Chapter 3 – Hiding Mulder

An awkward silence had immersed as they had eaten their lunch and were sitting on the couch in the living room.

"So I guess you live alone?" Mulder finally said.

"Yes. I do."

"So… no boyfriend or..?"

"No, no boyfriend", she said trying not to blush as he was asking her about these rather intimate things.

"Why not?" he asked her seriously.

"Excuse me?" she said frowning.

"Why don't you have a boyfriend? I mean, it shouldn't be hard for someone like you… as pretty as you… and smart… to find someone", he kind of rambled.

"Actually I rarely even date or go out anymore. I think I have only been on one single date in these two years I have worked with Samantha", she said, not really knowing why she told him this.

"Oh", he simply said. "I hope I am not being a jerk for asking by the way."

"No, it's fine", she told him.

"Truth is, I am kind of a social klutz", he admitted.

"That makes two of us", she confessed and smiled at him. "Maybe you should just tell me what you think, and don't think about what you should tell me."

"I don't think so", he chuckled.

"What? Why not? What are you thinking about?"

"Trust me, Scully, you don't wanna know, I am sure!"

"Is it about Sam?" she asked him.

"No, not about her", he said.

"Is it about me?" she asked, worried she might have done something wrong.

He was quiet a few seconds. "Yes", he surrendered, looking down.

"What is it, Mulder? Now, I really want to know", Scully kept pressing him.

"I am gonna tell you on one condition", he finally agreed.

"Which condition?"

"You have to tell me what you are thinking afterwards, and you can't lie!"

"Deal", she agreed. "Now tell me!"

"Okay…" he sighed deeply. "I was just thinking, that you are very beautiful, and that I have never seen anyone with eyes as bright blue as yours."

Both of them blushed profoundly at his statement. Had he really said that? she thought. No one had ever said something like that to her before, not without it being some cheap pickup line anyway, and never with the same honesty.

"Oh!" she didn't know what else to say. "Thank you."

"Yeah, well… now you have to tell me, Scully!" he reminded her.

"Okay", she said glad to get on with it. "Actually I can't stop thinking about how weird it is sitting here with you."

"Weird?"

"Yes, weird. I have been thinking about you every day for almost two years now, and I have been wondering what happened to you, and hoped that you were well and okay. And then suddenly I am sitting here, getting complimented by you. And you're all grown up!"

"You thought I would still be a kid?" he chuckled.

"Truth is, I thought you were dead, Mulder. I thought you died many years ago, and I always thought of you as a kid. As the same twelve-year-old Fox you were when you disappeared."

"You really thought I was dead?"

"It seemed like the most logical explanation to why we hadn't found you, and why nobody had recognized you."

"I guess so", he said considering the situation as Scully saw it. "So I reckon you don't believe in the existence of extra terrestrials?"

"You're just like your sister, Mulder", she giggled, gaining a smile from him. "But I don't really know what I believe in any more. Two years ago, I would definitely have said no, without a doubt. But now… I can't fully deny the possibility. I have seen things that I can't explain with the science I use to depend on", she told him putting words to what she had kept inside of herself for so long.

"It must have been hard", he said.

"What?" she asked him.

"Finding out everything you believe in, suddenly doesn't hold the answers you thought they held. Finding out the laws of physics doesn't apply fully when you held them higher than your own religion."

Nobody had ever understood Scully like Mulder seemed to do, and they hadn't even known each other a day.

"Thanks", she exclaimed and gave him a hug, putting her arms around his neck, burying her head in his shoulder, careful not to hurt his ribs as they were still sitting on the couch.

"Thanks for what?" he asked gentle putting his arms around her holding her towards his body, not caring about his busted ribs.

"Understanding me better than myself", she giggled into his shoulder.

"I think I understand you better than anyone else, Scully", he whispered. "You think of yourself as a smart girl, even though you're just as beautiful as you are smart. You try to come off as this cold and career minded woman but I see through that. You never became a doctor or an FBI agent for the money or the adventure, you did it because you truly care about people, and because you would go as far as it takes to save someone, no matter who they are. The reason you don't let your bars down is that you're afraid you will be vulnerable if someone sees your true self."

Suddenly Scully became very aware to the fact that her breast was pressing against his chest, and that she was practically sitting on top of him. How did he do that? How could he read her that well? she wondered.

She pulled back slightly meeting his eyes as his arms were still holding her close to him. She blushed even more as she saw the lust and passion he held behind those breathtaking green eyes. He moved his face ever so slowly towards hers, and, to her own surprise, she leaned in to what were going to be their first kiss. Just as their lips were about to meet, the phone broke the silence that had immersed itself, shocking both of them, causing them to jump slightly.

Saved by the bell, she thought, as she got up from the couch and walked to the phone.

"Scully", she answered it.

"Oh hi. Yeah he's right here", Scully said and walked back to the couch.

"It's Sam", she told him and passed him the phone.

As he took it their fingers brushed against each other, sending sparks of electricity through both of them. Their eyes met and they both wondered if the other had felt it as well.

"Hi Samantha", he said happily. "What's cooking?"

Scully couldn't help but smile as he talked with his sister. He was so sweet, she thought. He talked with her a few minutes. Hearing his part of the conversation she could gather that Sam was waiting at the airport still in DC. It didn't sound like she had any breaking news, she was probably just checking up on her brother.

"Just be careful, sis", he said ending the conversation. "That's good. Bye."

"She is waiting for her plane", he told Scully a smile tugging on his lips.

He didn't know what to say to her. Not after almost kissing her. That had been stupid of him; he knew he shouldn't have done that. He just hadn't expected her to be this beautiful, that's all he tried to fool himself. But he knew it went deeper than that. He had never met anyone like Scully before. But she was Samantha's partner; it wouldn't be fair to her. What if they got involved and it didn't work out? That would be uncomfortable for both Samantha and Scully. Therefore he decided to do the right thing and maybe just try and be friends with her. He had never really had a female friend before, not since kindergarten.

"Okay", Scully answered him. "So do you wanna watch a movie or something?"

"Yeah sure", he said enthusiastic. "What do you got?"

"Well…" she moved towards her TV and opened one of the drawers in her TV shelf. "I have ET and… and that's pretty much it."

"ET it is", he chuckled as he sat down on the couch.

Scully put the tape in and turned the TV on. She pressed play and sat down next to Mulder. Right next to Mulder. Okay, maybe she shouldn't have sat that close. But if she moved away now, he would know she had thought about it.

"So… I wouldn't have thought this to be your kind of movie", he teased her, elbowing her side slightly. "ET: The Extra Terrestrial?"

"Come on, everyone likes this movie", she said elbowing him back. "And you know who ET symbolizes, don't you?"

"No, who?"

"Jesus", she told him smiling.

"What? How does ET symbolizes Jesus?" Mulder asked doubting her analysis.

"Come on, you never thought of that? He cures Elliot when he cuts himself and he makes that plant grow. His glowing finger reminds of the Sistine chapel where God reaches out to man. And then in the end where he is standing in the door of the spaceship with his arm spread and his heart glowing bright red, ready to go heaven, literally."

"Wow", Mulder said as he was lost for words.

"I was raised as a catholic", she said as if that explained her wisdom and insight.

"So is that why you live alone?" he asked, regretting it as soon as he had said it – this was a direct question about her sex life, how could he be so blunt?

"No", she giggled, blushing slightly. "I am not _that_ catholic!"

"Good", he said making her blush even more.

He wondered what was up with him. He was very openly flirting with her, what was wrong with him?

They went quiet as the movie began and the plot unfolded itself. Scully tried not to cry as they thought ET was dying. She knew he wasn't dead but this scene always got to her. A single tear fell down her cheek and landed in the material of her white t-shirt.

"Are you crying, Scully?" Mulder asked gently.

"No…" she told him not very convincing.

"It's okay to cry, Scully", he told her and put his arm around her shoulders.

She looked up at him and saw that his own eyes were glassy as well. That made her smile, and he smiled back at her.

"You're so sweet", she told him and leaned into him resting her head slightly on his shoulder.

He couldn't stop himself from smelling her hair. It was the most intoxicating scent he had ever smelled. He hoped she didn't notice the rather intimate action.

As the movie came to an end Scully stood up, feeling cold as she missed the warmth of Mulder. He felt the same and sighed inaudible.

"I think I am gonna go buy some stuff for dinner. And some clothes for you", Scully stated as she had turned off the TV.

"Sounds good", Mulder nodded. "I only have what I am wearing."

"Here", Scully said and handed him a piece of paper and a pencil. "Just write down what you need, and I'll get it for you."

"Thanks", he said and started writing.

(-)

As she had shopped for dinner at the grocery store, she drove to the mal and headed for the first men's wear shop she saw. She took his note up from her pocket and read it;

_4 pair of jeans_

_2 white t-shirts_

_2 black t-shirts_

_4 pair of black boxers (like those I am wearing)_

She kind of felt weird about knowing what underwear he wore. She got the simple things he had asked for and bought a grey sweatshirt as well. Just in case he got cold. On her way out of the men's wear shop she realized he would need some shampoo, a toothbrush, deodorant and a razor and some shaving cream as well. She got that as well and headed home.

As she entered the apartment Mulder was lying down on the couch watching some TV.

"Honey, I am home", she joked giggling.

"Let me help you with that", Mulder said as he got up from the couch and went to help her with the bags.

"Thanks", she said as he took the heaviest bag from the grocery store and sat it down on the counter in the kitchen.

"I got your stuff", she told him and gave him the bag with all of the things she had gotten him. "Plus some other things you'll probably need too."

"Thanks, Scully", he said sincere smiling down to her as he took the bag.

He walked over to the couch and put the bag down next to it. She saw he winced as he bent down.

"Take it easy, Mulder", she ordered him being at his side instantly. "Lie back down a bit while I make us some dinner, okay?"

"Yeah okay", he agreed as she helped him lie down on the couch.

She took a blanket and put it over him. "There you go", she said tugging him in.

"Thank you", he told her and took her hand in his briefly before she went out and started on dinner.

They spend the rest of the evening eating dinner and talking. Mulder told her he had worked as a therapist where he lived and that he had tried to help the people there who had experienced some of the same horrible things as he had. He had been studying psychology just as Sam. When they had cleaned the kitchen after dinner they played a game of scrabble, which were one of the only games Scully owned. Then, after Scully had won with 4 points, they watched some TV until it was bedtime and she retreated to her bedroom.

"Goodnight, Mulder", she called to him in the dark.

"Goodnight, Scully", he called back from the couch.

(-)

When she awoke the next morning she was filled with an unfamiliar happiness. She knew it was due to Mulder. He had become so special to her already, and she hoped they would still be friends when he didn't have to hide at her apartment anymore. As she went into the living room she saw Mulder was slowly waking from his sleep.

"Good morning", she told him happily as she walked by and into the kitchen to put some coffee over.

"Good morning", he yelled to her and came into the kitchen in just his boxers. "I was wondering if it would be alright if I took a shower."

"Of course. Let me take your bandages off then", she said and walked over to him.

"Okay. Are you gonna give me new ones after I've showered then?" he asked her as she began removing the tape.

"Yes. Just tell me when you're ready", she said as she was done with him.

"Sure thing", he told her and went for the bathroom with the bag Scully had given him the day before.

"There's towels under the sink", she yelled out to him.

"Thanks", he shouted back.

Scully sat down in the kitchen and started reading one of her medical magazines while she waited for the coffee to be ready. She heard the water starting to run in the bathroom. She figured he wouldn't take him long to shower, since he was a man and all, so she decided to start making some toast. As she set the table for them she heard him turn off the water. She walked back to the kitchen to get some orange juice as she heard a knock on the door. A second she frowned wondering whoever it might be. Then she remembered she was hiding Mulder and suddenly felt frightened. She slowly walked to the door and looked through the peephole. She let out a sigh realizing it was just her mother.

"Mom?" she said with a mixture of happiness and surprise coming to show, as she opened the door.

"Dana?" Mrs. Scully said astonished as she saw she was still in her pajamas and bathrobe. "You're not ready yet?"

"Ready for wha…" Scully began but then she remembered. "Oh, I am so sorry mom, I completely forgot!"

Scully stroked her hair away from her face as she sighed annoyed with herself for forgetting her own mother.

"That's okay Dana", Mrs. Scully chuckled. "We can just go out once you have showered and had a change of clothing. They are serving breakfast until noon."

"Ehm, but I can't mom… Something has come up and…"

Just as she said this Mulder returned to the living room only wearing his boxers, and surprised not to see Scully there or in the joining kitchen.

"Where are you, Scully? I am ready for your _healing hands_", he chuckled just as he rounded the corner and saw Scully talking to an older woman who seemed in shock.

"Oh!" he said slightly surprised. "Hi, I am Fox Mulder", he introduced himself extending a hand towards the older woman, who still looked like she had just seen an alien.

"Margaret Scully", she told him shaking his hand.

"You're Scully's mother?" he asked looking from the one woman to the other, as if he was comparing them.

"Yes I am. Might I ask who you are?" she said still sounding in shock.

"This is Sam's brother", Scully explained blushing extremely, knowing how this must look. "He fell down some stairs and fractured some ribs so I am looking after him till he gets better."

Mulder finally realized how the situation must have seemed like to Mrs. Scully as he saw the blush Scully was wearing. He suddenly felt overwhelmingly stupid for only being dressed in his boxers.

"Oh I see", Mrs. Scully said finally calming down. "You'll have to come over tonight for dinner then, Dana. You can bring your friend along too."

"That would be great mom", Scully said smiling. "But I am afraid it can't be today. What about next weekend?"

"Sure, Dana. I'll ask the others if they wanna come over as well then", the old woman smiled at the idea of her entire family getting together. "And of course you are still invited, Fox."

"Thanks", Mulder smiled at her. "And it was nice meeting you Mrs. Scully", he told her extending his hand to her once again.

"Nice meeting you as well, Fox", she smiled at him and shook his hand.

Scully hugged her mother goodbye and let out a big sigh as she finally left.

"So… I better tape you up", she smiled at Mulder.

"Yeah", he replied her looking down. "Look, I am sorry if I embarrassed you, Scully. I didn't know…"

"Oh no, Mulder! You _couldn't _have known", she told him touching his upper arm. "As I have told you before I come from a very Catholic family and I am just glad my mom believed me. I have never brought a guy home since high school and I don't think she would approve of me being in a relationship without her knowing of it."

"Oh", Mulder said surprised. "I didn't know it was that extreme."

"Well she was young in a different lifetime. I am quite sure she has only been with my dad and that they waited till after marriage to… you know; have sex."

"She doesn't expect that from you, does she?" he asked smirking slightly.

"She would probably favor it but I don't think she expects it", she told him and let go of his arm.

They got Mulder taped up and sat down and ate the breakfast Scully had made. Around 1 pm Samantha called them again. She was in Colorado and had talked to some people about a community in the woods. The police had of course denied such a thing but she had gathered some knowledge from the locals. She said it would take at least a few days to track it down, and that she probably wasn't gonna keep in touch until she found it.

The next few days went by quickly. Mulder and Scully turned out to have no trouble finding stuff to do. They played games, watched TV, made dinner together and he even helped her clean. She could see he had close to none experience with cleaning but she just giggled at him and showed him how to do it. Finally after six days Sam called again. She had tracked down the small village in the woods but the people who had lived there were nowhere to be seen. She had only met one person on a nearby hospital, one Cassandra Spender, who Mulder said had been his stepmother, and who he had quite liked. She had told Sam that her ex-husband, the man who had claimed to be Mulder's father, had told her that they all had to leave.

Cassandra had asked him what had happened to Mulder, as she was afraid he had hurt him, and he had told her he had run away. Cassandra wanted to make him swear not to send any of his somewhat unreliable lackeys after him, and he had told her he didn't have to swear to it. That he had already given up finding him and that that was safer for him if he wanted to keep the Shadow Government hidden. When Cassandra hadn't been willing to follow him any longer, he had left her in the empty village to die. She had, just as Mulder, found her way through the woods but as she was much weaker she had been submitted to the hospital where she was recovering from malnutrition and dehydration.

At first Mulder was very concerned about Cassandra but when Samantha had assured him she would be alright, happiness fulfilled him. After all those years he was finally free.


	4. Finally Free

Chapter 4 – Finally Free

"I can't believe it", he exclaimed happy. "Can you believe it, Scully?"

"Yes I can, Mulder", she smiled at him. "Come here", she told him and extended her arms towards him for a hug.

He immediately stepped into her personal space and put his arms around her. He lifted her up and turned around on the spot chanting; "I am free! I am free!"

"Mulder", Scully giggled. "Put me down."

"I am sorry, Scully", he told her as he sat her down still hugging her. "I just can't believe it."

"So… what do you wanna do? Now you're free, I mean", she asked pulling away to look him in the eyes.

He thought about it for a few seconds before coming to a conclusion. "I wanna go for a run!"

"A run?" she questioned. "You don't wanna go clubbing or something equally wild like that?"

"No, Scully, that's not really my scene anyway. I just wanna run – feel the wind in my hair, feel alive!" he said lifting her up slightly again.

"Okay, Mulder, okay", she giggled.

"And I wanna eat out tonight. Nothing special, just pizza or Chinese or something", he told her looking her deep in the eyes. "And I want you to come, Scully. If you want to that is?"

"Of course I do, Mulder", she said happy he wanted her to be with him.

An hour later they were at the tracks. Mulder was wearing the shorts they had just been out buying and the sweatshirt she had got him a week before.

"I'll sit over there and hold your water, okay?" she asked him smiling.

"Yeah, thanks", he smiled greatly at her and started running.

Scully could see what he meant. He sure looked free when he ran. There was no one else by the tracks that afternoon which fitted both Mulder and Scully fine. When he had been running for the first ten minutes he came over and took a few gulps of water, smiling widely at Scully. She smiled back feeling her heart warm up for him. He was truly special, she knew that. He kept running for another hour with lots of water breaks. As he had used up the rest of the energy he had left, he sat down next to Scully and downed the rest of the water.

"Good?" she asked him.

"Oh yeah!" he said breathing heavily closing his eyes and leaning back.

"Good", she smiled and leaned back in her own seat as well.

(-)

Scully had just checked up on Mulder's bruised ribs, and they seemed to have finally healed. They would still be a little sore but for now he was okay. They headed for the nearest pizza place, just as Mulder had requested, and they decided on sharing a pizza with mushrooms.

They sat down by a little round café table in the back of the restaurant, and sat silent for a few minutes before Mulder spoke.

"This has really been a nice day, Scully", he told her smiling.

"I am glad you think so", she smiled back.

"I can't believe we have only known each other for a week!"

"Not even a week actually", she corrected him gently. "I can't believe it either. I don't think I have ever opened up to someone this fast before."

"I haven't either", he agreed, both looking down afraid to meet the other's eye. "Do you think Samantha wants me to live with her now?"

Scully hadn't thought much about where he would stay afterwards. She had just assumed he wouldn't be with her anymore.

"Yeah, I guess she'll want that. I mean; isn't that what you want as well?"

"I don't know", he said close to a whisper. "Will we still see each other?"

Mulder looked directly into the table as he put words to his fears. He finally looked up when he felt her cold little hands cupping his.

"Of course, Mulder", she smiled at him. "If you still want to see me, there's nothing that can keep us apart!"

"Good!" he said relieved, smiling his biggest and most sincere smile. "I mean, I can't really imagine not having you as a friend now. I know it doesn't make sense, I just feel we're connected somehow…"

"I know, Mulder. I feel the same", Scully told him blushing slightly.

Scully realized she was still cupping his hand, and blushed even further when she realized this, and quickly retrieved her hand. Mulder was just about to say something, when one of the waiters came over with their pizza.

"Wow, this looks good, Scully", he said happily.

"Yeah, I can't remember when I last ate something like this!"

"What do you mean?" he asked taking a big bite of his slice of pizza.

"Well, I rarely eat unhealthy. I really don't wanna gain weight!"

"What?" he shrieked with his mouth full of food. "Why would you worry about gaining weight, Scully? You're perfectly fit!"

"Thanks, Mulder", she smiled. "But when you're short like me, it really doesn't take that much extra weight to look fat."

"That's ridiculous, Scully! You could probably eat pizza every day of the week and still be perfectly in shape, as you are now!"

"I don't think so, Mulder. And I really don't want to poison myself like that!" she said rather horrified.

"Poison?" Mulder said surprised. "Scully, you gotta live a little! I think I am beginning to believe in God, he clearly send me to you, to turn you into a human being!"

"Mulder", she giggled. "There's nothing wrong with living healthy!"

"There's nothing right about it either!"

They kept arguing and giggling till they had somehow digested the whole pizza. Mulder insisted on paying, which made Scully roll her eyes, since she knew he didn't have any money. She paid for their pizza and remembered to tip the waiter fairly.

They walked back to the apartment, Mulder enjoying finally being free, and being with his new friend. He thought about that day they had almost kissed, and even though he was glad they hadn't – he was sure it would only complicate things – he couldn't help but think how it would have been like to kiss her. He was sure it would be wonderful: possibly the best first kiss in history. But there were more important things to her than the obvious attraction. He didn't know how to explain it. Not even to himself. Even though she was cute, sexy, smart, intellectual, funny, and so much more, it wasn't due to any of that. It wasn't because of any of that he felt so special about her. It was something deep within her, which appealed to something deep within him. He didn't know how else to describe what he felt. He had been in love before but this was different. Maybe this was what it felt like to have a female friend, he thought. If that was it, he was happy he finally had one. He wouldn't trade it for anything in the world.

As they made it home they decided to watch some TV before heading to bed. They sat down next to each other on the coach and started arguing over which movie to watch. Scully wanted to watch 'The Exorcist' which was on in five minutes while Mulder wanted to see 'Caddyshack' which was about to begin. Somehow he convinced her to watch his movie, under the condition that she got to choose next time. It made her happy that he automatically assumed there would be a next time. She had to admit the gopher situation in the movie, as lame as it was, made her chuckle. And it even though it were a total guy movie, she enjoyed the company nonetheless. Mulder was great to watch movies with. He didn't talk all the time, but he didn't shush if she said something either. As the movie ended they had somehow moved from sitting close to each other to half lying with each other. Mulder rested his head on the arm rest and his pillow while Scully was positioned with one leg on each side of his left leg, her soft hair gently tickling his chin as she lay with her head on his chest. When the phone rang Scully reached over his head and answered it, never leaving her position on top of him.

"Scully", she said in what Mulder had come to know as her business tone.

"Okay that's great. We were just watching a movie, he's right here, if you wanna speak to him?" she asked who Mulder had figured out to be his sister.

"Sure, Sam. Bye", she said and hung up.

"She is waiting for her plane now. She said she would bring breakfast here tomorrow morning", Scully informed Mulder, placing her head back to his chest.

"Great. I am looking forward to see her again. Do you think we could maybe visit mom and dad?" he asked curious.

"Of course. Now you're safe and free and all, it should be possible. Do you remember them at all?" she asked sweetly.

"I don't know. I am not sure what I remember, and what is just dreams. I don't remember their faces, I know that. But I remember… feelings. Like when my dad taught me how to pitch. I remember feeling this warm feeling inside because he was proud of me. And I remember feeling loved when my mom tucked me in at night, and sang lullabies to keep me from getting nightmares."

"Feelings are more important than faces anyway. A face doesn't tell you what kind of person one is. But feelings and emotions about a certain person… that gives away their soul, their heart."

"You are quite the philosopher, aren't you, Dr. Scully", he teased her.

She just chuckled in response. The movie was over so she turned off the TV but remained where she was still. They were quiet for a while. Neither of them knew how to ask what was on their minds. Finally Mulder picked up the courage.

"Scully…?"

"Mmh", she answered humming.

"Do you want to… sleep here? Like this?" he finally said.

"If it's okay with you?" she asked him in return.

"It is!" he assured her. "I don't think I've ever been this comfortable before."

"Me neither", she agreed closing her eyes and slowly falling into a deep sleep.

When she opened her eyes again the living room was bright from the sunlight shining in through the windows. She had never felt as rested and relaxed as she felt in that moment. She was still wearing her clothes from the night before, and so was Mulder, but it had been the best sleep she had ever had. Mulder stirred slightly in his sleep, his arms protectively holding her close towards him. She looked up to see if he was still sleeping, and just as she did he opened his eyes, and his emeralds looked straight back at her.

"Good morning", he mumbled smiling squeezing her slightly in what she guessed was a hug.

"Hi", she simply said smiling back at him.

"I have slept like a baby!" he informed her. "I could definitely get use to this."

"Yeah, you could consider becoming my official teddy bear, Mulder", she smirked.

"I would love to", he chuckled.

"You want a shower before your sister gets here?" she asked him.

"I guess so", he said beginning to rub her back gently. "What time is it anyway?"

Scully looked around to spot the time on her VCR. "Only 8.21. Sam said she would be here around nine with breakfast."

"Great", he said and sighed comfortably.

They kept lying on the couch ten more minutes before they finally got up. Mulder went for a shower while Scully went to call her mother. She knew it was early to make calls but she also knew that her mother was already up anyway and wouldn't mind. She talked with her for about fifteen minutes and when she was done Mulder returned to the living room freshly showered.

"Who is it?" he mouthed smiling.

"My mother", she whispered covering the phone with her hand.

Mulder nodded understanding and sat down next to her in the couch and listened to Scully's part of the conversation.

"That sounds nice, mom. Yeah, I am looking forward to it as well! If Fox is coming?" she looked to Mulder. "Hold on a second, mom."

"You wanna come with me to family dinner?" she asked Mulder indifferent.

"Ehm… do you want me there? I can understand if you would rather spend some time alone with them."

"I would lo-like for you to come, Mulder. Unless you want to spend the whole day with Sam of course, which I would totally understand."

"I'll see her plenty today, Scully. I would like to come with you", he smiled.

"Great", she smiled in return. "I'm back, mom. Yeah, he can't wait to see you again. And he promises to wear some clothes this time", she giggled, gaining a little tickle in her side by Mulder.

"That sounds nice, mom. Do you want me to bring anything? Are you sure? I could make some pies and bring! Yeah, of course I'll have time, mom, otherwise I wouldn't offer my assistance! Great, how many do you think we'll need? I'll make three then. Yeah, see you, mom. Bye."

"Well, I think I am gonna take a shower before Sam gets here", Scully said getting up from the couch.

"Okay", Mulder answered, his eyes accidentally running over her bottom as she got up.

Thankfully she didn't notice, and he wouldn't have to come up with some lame excuse. He couldn't quite admit to her exactly how attractive he found her. Sure, he had told her she was pretty and beautiful, but that didn't even come close to a full list of the things he liked about her. A few minutes after she he had heard the water staring to run in the bathroom someone knocked on the door. Mulder quickly got up and checked it was Sam before he answered it. Sure enough, she was standing there with three coffee cups and two brown bags.

"Hi sis!" he greeted her holding the door open for her.

"Hey bro", she greeted him back and sat the bags and coffee down and shrugged her coat off. "How have you been?" she asked him giving him a grand hug.

"I've been great. Scully has taken good care of me!" he said and took a step back to watch his sister. "You look tired, Samantha!"

"Don't worry about me, Fox! I didn't get much sleep last night that's all", she said smiling, to prove she was fine.

"You look like you haven't slept for weeks! Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes, I am sure. Look, I never sleep well when I am on a case, okay? My mind won't stop working, that's all. But I am home now, so I should be just fine."

"I hope so. Look, if you can't sleep, maybe you should try some sleep medicine. I am sure Scully would hook you up."

"I'll be okay, Fox, trust me! I have always had trouble sleeping from time to time. It's no big deal, I have learned to live with it", she assured him. "Now, I thought you might want to go see mom and dad today?"

"Yeah, I have been talking about that with Scully as well. I can't wait to see them!" he grinned.

"I called them yesterday and said they should meet us back at my place. I don't know if Dana told you, but they divorced a couple of years after your abduction."

"I know. I read it in your file", he told her. "Do they still get along?"

"I don't really know. I don't think they have any contact but I don't see them that much", she confessed.

"They never visit you?" he asked slightly surprised.

"No. And I rarely visit them. I can't even remember the last time I saw them. I talk to them on the phone once a month or so."

"Hm… maybe you'll see more of each other now. Since you won't have to look for me anymore", he smiled, trying to lighten the situation.

"Yeah, that would be nice", she giggled.

"Oh, Sam! You're here already!" Scully stated returning from her shower dressed in a black skirt suit.

"Yes, and I brought breakfast as promised", Sam smiled.

They sat down and ate while Samantha told them about her week. She asked what they had been doing, and Scully felt her cheeks redden ever so slightly, remembering lying on top of Mulder all night. Sam probably wouldn't have liked them to be that close and Scully knew she shouldn't have done it. It had just felt so right at the time.

Once they were done eating Mulder and Samantha had gone to see their mother and father. Scully had wished to stay at home even though Mulder had insisted she come along she wanted to give them some alone time as a family though and stayed home to make some pies.

As Sam went down to power up the car and Mulder went to get the remains of his stuff from the bathroom, Scully felt a bit empty. She had gotten use to him being there. He sat down his stuff by the door and gave Scully a hug.

"I'll see you later, Scully", he told her.

"See you, Mulder", she said already feeling better and gave him a peck on the cheek.

Mulder smirked slightly at this and almost stumbled as he walked backwards out of the door making Scully giggle.

She watched them drive away from her window and she felt happy knowing he would finally be reunited with his parents after so many years.

(-)

_Hi everyone! Thanks for reading and reviewing this story, it truly keeps me going. _

_I do have other stories though and to help me decide which ones I update first you can take a poll on my profile called: "Which one of my stories do you like the best?"_

_I should have time to write this following week since I have a small vacation. So keep me inspired by reviewing folks :b_


	5. A Friend You Can Trust

Chapter 5 – A Friend You Can Trust

When Mulder and Sam returned to Scully's apartment it was already four o'clock in the afternoon. Both Sam and Mulder had a big smile on their faces, so Scully reckoned it had went nicely with their parents. They talked for a little while until Sam's yawning became too intense and Mulder and Scully sent her home to get some sleep. Not too long after Mulder and Scully drove off to her mother's. It was five-thirty when they arrived at Mrs. Scully's residence. She greeted them in the door and was happy to see Mulder in his dress pants and dress shirt, rather than boxers. Scully hadn't even noticed his change of clothes he must have done at Sam's before her mother commented on how well dressed he was.

Mulder didn't know what to think of the sight that met him in the living room. Seldom had he seen a gathering of such different and yet so similar people. There were three red headed people who he assumed to be Scully's siblings. They all greeted them with hello's and Scully greeted them back.

"This is my friend, Fox Mulder. And Mulder this is my younger brother Charlie and his wife Karen", she said looking towards the youngest couple in the room. Karen looked very pregnant and very happy and Charlie just looked plain goofy. There was something about him that just seemed very hard to take serious, but Mulder already liked him.

"This is my older sister Melissa", she said pointing to the red haired woman with the crystal necklace. She looked very chilled and she watched Dana with great interest.

"And my older brother Bill and his wife Tara", she finally said. Now Bill looked a bit grumpy and Mulder felt paranoid for thinking he kept looking at him.

"Well hello everyone", Mulder said cheerfully and followed Scully to the couch where Charlie and Karen sat. He sat down close to Scully for comfort. He hadn't even thought about meeting her whole family he had only considered he was going to spend time with Scully. This was well scary. But he remained silent as the rest of the people engaged in conversation. They didn't talk about anything in particular, just plain everyday stuff. He gathered from the conversation that Charlie and Karen had two boys already, called Thomas and Nicholas. He also gathered that Bill and Tara was trying to get pregnant, but hadn't been lucky yet. He was slowly starting to get bored when Scully nudged his side. He looked down at her and saw her mischievous smile.

"Jesus, I am bored", she whispered so only he could hear her.

He smiled at that. "Aw, come on, Scully. This is a blast!"

"Yeah", she giggled slightly. "Let's get out of here!"

And with that she got up from the couch and dragged Mulder along.

"Is something wrong, Dana?" Bill asked rather harsh.

"No, bro! I'm just gonna show Mulder around", she told him and smiled.

"Show him your old bedroom, Danes. I don't think there's ever been a guy in there", Charlie chuckled teasing.

"I'm planning on it", Scully simply said and with that they left the living room.

"My brothers are douchebags", Scully told Mulder, rolling her eyes but smiling nonetheless.

"I use to tease Samantha all the time when we were younger", Mulder confessed as they walked up the stairs.

"Oh, so you are one of them!"

"One of who?"

Scully thought about it for a few seconds before answering. "A member of the B.B.S."

"B.B.S.? I am not sure I know what you're talking about…" Mulder said perplexed.

"The Bad Brother Society", she giggled.

"Scully!" he scoffed. "That was so lame!"

"Was not!" she told him and ran to her room.

"Was too", he yelled after her and jogged to her room as well.

"Welcome to my crib", Scully told him and let him take in the room.

The walls were painted a subtle blue and above the queen sized bed in the middle of the room were a poster with what looked like a supernova. It wasn't the biggest room and there was only a little free floor space between her bed and her desk.

"Nice room", Mulder nodded. "Geeky poster!"

"Thank you very much", she giggled. "I guess space always fascinated me."

"You and me both", he chuckled.

"Go lay down on the bed", she told him.

"Scully!" he said faking offend.

"No, Mulder! Nothing like that", she promised blushing slightly.

"I wouldn't mind", he smirked.

"Mulder, just lay down on the bed, okay?"

"Okay", he sighed and went over to the bed while she darkened the room by pulling the curtains closed.

"Oh this is cool", he said as he saw the luminous stars above the bed in the ceiling.

"I think so too", she said happily and lied down next to him. "I have spent many nights lying awake and wondered about everything just looking at these stars and somehow expecting them to have the answers."

"Did they?"

"Did they what?"

"Did they have the answers?" he clarified.

"Oh", she said thinking back. "Sometimes it helped to think like this. If I had had a fight with Bill all I needed to do was to lay down and think it through, and then it would seem so diminutive that it didn't bother me anymore."

"Sounds like great therapy, Scully. When I worked as a therapist I often recommended people to have a place that relaxed them, a place in their mind. I guess you just needed a physical place to go for that."

"I bet you're a great therapist, Mulder."

"I would like to think so", he smiled. "Maybe I can work as one here in DC."

"That would be great. Actually… I think the Bureau is looking for a therapist!"

"The FBI?"

"Yeah. Many agents see horrific things every day, so it's easier for them to have one actually working for them. Every agent can see a therapist if they feel the need."

"Yeah, that makes sense. And it's not that different from the type of work I did back home."

"I'll recommend you to Skinner. He's an assistant director so maybe he can pull some strings."

"You're so great, Scully", he told her and took her hand.

"Thanks, Mulder", she said sincere and gave his hand a squeeze.

They kept their hands entwined as they looked at the stars in the ceiling. Suddenly the door sprang open and both Mulder and Scully sat up.

"Whatcha doin'?" Melissa asked knowingly from the door.

"Shut up, Melissa", Scully laughed. "We were just looking at the stars!"

"Sure", Melissa said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "Well if the stars can wait, mom says dinner's ready."

"Thanks", Scully said and her and Mulder got out of the bed and walked downstairs to meet the rest of the family sitting down by the table in the dining room. Mrs. Scully said grace before they ate, which was something Mulder hadn't tried before, not since thanksgiving '73, which he only remember vaguely.

"So how long have you been friends with Dana, Fox?" Karen asked him, sitting opposite Mulder by the table.

"Actually we've only known each other a week", he said honestly.

"A week? And you're already inviting him home to meet the family?" Bill asked her surprised.

"No, mom invited him", Scully told him.

Bill looked bewildered to his mom.

"You have a problem with that, Bill?" Mrs. Scully asked him.

"No, no, not at all. I just wondered how you knew about him if Dana has only known him for a week!"

"I came to visit Dana and Fox was there, so I invited him because he seemed like a nice boy", she said plainly.

"And how did you meet this nice boy, Dana?" Bill asked, really starting to get on everyone's nerves.

"He was a patient of mine for starters but we hit it off immediately and within a day we were already… friends."

"A patient? You're not a doctor, Dana!" Bill stated.

"I know that, Bill! He's my partner's brother and he asked me if I would take a look at his injury. I said yes and he stayed with me till he got well."

"He stayed with you? In your apartment?" Bill asked harsh.

"Yes, Bill. He slept _on the couch_ in my apartment", Scully clarified.

"So you just took in some stranger?"

"As I believe I mentioned; I know his sister very well!" Scully said raising her voice as well.

"That is…"

"Enough!" Mrs. Scully cut in. "Children, please! Behave, okay? It's so rare we're all gathered, and I don't want that time spoiled by arguing.

"I am sorry, mom", Scully said instantly.

"That's fine, Dana", she smiled at her. "Now eat some more everyone, there's plenty of it!"

(-)

After dinner Melissa pulled Scully into the kitchen as Mulder had went to the bathroom.

"Oh my God, Dana! Why haven't you told me about your new hunk?" Melissa asked her overly excited.

"Melissa! He's only a friend! And I have only known him a week!"

"He's the only friend you have ever brought home for a family dinner!" Melissa giggled.

"Mom invited him. I didn't."

"So you didn't want him to come?"

"Well… of course I did. He's my friend. Maybe even my best friend", Scully said honest.

"Aw, you're such a cute couple! Are you sure, you're only friends? I mean, you haven't kissed or flirted or anything?" she asked curiously.

"We're only friends, Melissa. We haven't kissed or anything…"

"You don't seem very convincing, sis!" Melissa chuckled.

"Well, there was once where we almost… but we didn't! I mean; he's good looking and how could I not be attracted to him? But I don't want to risk what we have by giving into those kind of… desires. I have never been so close to anyone before, Melissa. And he knows me so well, it's like he knows my soul."

"Wow", Melissa said. "You're in love, Dana!"

"What? Melissa, you can be friend with a guy without being in love with him!"

"Yeah I know you can, but you're in love with this one. Are you aware that you can't talk about him without slightly smiling and get a twinkle in your eye?"

"That's ridiculous!" Scully said. "I love him but…" and then it dawned on Scully. She loved Mulder. She wasn't in love with him! Of course not, she had only known him a week! And he was Sam's brother, she couldn't be in love in with him. But she was sure she loved him. Scully hadn't loved a lot of people in her time, and never had she come to love someone in a week. She realized she couldn't live without her friendship to Mulder now; She depended on him somehow. He was her savior in a way. She hadn't laughed or smiled as much since she was a child as she had in this past week.

"Hey", Mulder said as he entered the kitchen. "I couldn't find you anywhere", he told Scully and walked over to her.

"You could have just chatted to Bill", Scully chuckled.

"Yeah, my number one fanboy!" he said sarcastic. "Am I really that unlikeable?" he asked pouting.

"Yep", Scully told him giggling and pushed his hurt puppy face away.

"Aw, come one, Scully! You like me, don't you?" he asked her tickling her side with his finger.

"Stop", she yelled and tried to run away, but was held back by Mulder who now hold her and tickled her wildly.

"Say you like me, Scully", he demanded chuckling. "Say it and I'll stop."

"Okay, okay, I like you, Mulder!" she finally gave in and made him stop.

Just as he had stopped Bill came walking into the kitchen but stopped surprised as he saw Mulder with his arms still around Scully holding her from the behind, with his arms around her middle.

Mulder let go as he saw Bill's anger rise and felt a blush creep onto his face.

"You wanna go home?" Scully whispered to Mulder.

He nodded in agreement. They walked to the living room and said goodbye to Mrs. Scully first. She said she was so glad they had come and that she wanted a family photo before they went home.

"Alright", she started as she had retrieved with her camera. "Karen and Charles; the right side behind the couch. Bill and Tara; the left side behind the couch. Fox; you sit down in the middle of the couch, and Melissa and Dana; sit on each side of Fox. Thomas and Nicholas; sit down on the floor in front of the couch, okay?" she smiled at them. When everyone was seated she set up the camera and walked behind the couch to stand in the middle between Tara and Karen. A few seconds past as they all posed before a blinding flash hit them all. They took another one to be sure, and then Mulder and Scully went for the door.

"It was so nice of you to come", Mrs. Scully said and gave both Scully and Mulder a hug. "And it was nice to meet you again, Fox."

"Thanks, Mrs. Scully", he said polite, gaining a smile from the older woman.

Once they were on the way home Mulder started to get nervous. He didn't want to go home to Samantha right now. He just wanted to sleep with Scully again. As friends of course.

"Do you want me to drive you home?" Scully asked as if reading his mind.

"Ehm… I thought we might… watch a movie or something?" he said carefully.

"That would be nice", she smiled. "But what about Sam? Don't you think she's expecting you home soon?"

"Well… I could always just call her and say I am sleeping at your place. Would that be alright?"

"It would be very alright", she said. "I'll drive you home in the morning then."

"Great", Mulder agreed, and called Sam instantly to let her know they wanted to watch a movie and it would be too late to drive.

When they got home they didn't even got to turn the TV on before they fell asleep on the couch content in each other's arms. They had both realized during that day that they were indeed best friends, and that living without the other was no longer an option. And for the first time in Mulder's life, he truly trusted someone. Not for one second could he think of Scully as anything else than trustworthy and her lying to him wasn't even a possibility in his head.

The next few weeks went by just as quick as the first one had. Mulder came to visit Scully almost every day after work. He had only spend the night there a few times but that was mainly because of Samantha. Scully told Mulder he needed to go home, because otherwise Sam would get the wrong impression. A few times they had both fallen asleep though and there had really been nothing to do about it.

That Thursday Mulder had his job interview, which Scully had been able to set up for him. He had promised he would take her out to lunch in return and she was patiently waiting for him to come and get her. She knew there was still a few minutes till the interview would be over but she couldn't help look at the time every few seconds anyway. Sam had noticed this and thought what Scully could be waiting for.

"I am going to get some lunch. Can I bring you anything, Dana?" Sam asked her as she walked over to put her coat on.

"No, I am okay. I am going out in a few minutes myself", Scully answered never looking up from the file in hand.

"Aha", Sam said smirking. "Got a date?"

"Not exactly", Scully chuckled. "I am meeting Mulder."

"Oh! I am glad you're getting along so well", she stated. "You sure are spending a lot of time together."

"Yeah well… after living together for a week, it doesn't feel like a lot of time."

"Nah, I guess not", Sam countered.

Just as she was about to open the door, Mulder came in smiling.

"Wow, sis", he said surprised as she was standing right in front of the door.

"Sorry, bro. I was on my way out", she smiled.

"That's cool. I just came to pick up Scully. Are you ready?" he asked Scully.

"Hold your horses, Mulder, I just need to read this through!" she told him, quickly skimming the pages of the file she was reading.

"I guess I'll wait then", he sighed and sat down on the desk besides Scully.

"Well, I'll be going. See you tonight, Fox", Sam said heading out the door.

"See you, Samantha", he yelled after her.

As Samantha walked towards the elevator she couldn't help thinking if Fox and Dana was more than just very good friends. She quickly dismissed that though. Dana Scully wasn't one for dating and she could never see her dating one like Fox either way. Her type was more of the handsome doctor who wants a wife and kids type. And Fox wasn't like that. She wasn't sure what Fox' type was, but she was quite sure it wasn't scientific Scully. probably more of a spiritual girl.

"So how did the interview go?" Scully asked as soon as Sam had left.

"It went really well. They said they would call me sometime tomorrow to let me know if I got it", he told her excited.

"That's great, Mulder! I hope you get it, then you could take me to lunch every day", she joked and smacked his knee as she sat in her chair while Mulder still sat on the desk.

"Samantha would probably like it as well. Do you think she'll be mad I haven't told her about it?"

"Nah, I think she will understand. You just don't want to disappoint her in case you don't get the job."

"Yeah, she'll probably understand", Mulder agreed nodding. "I could really use this job, Scully."

"Don't worry, Mulder", she said standing up. "I know you. And you don't seem like a man who fails a lot. You're a winner, and you'll get this one as well. I believe in you", she told him taking his hands.

"Thanks, Scully. That means a lot", he smiled and jumped down from the desk to give her a prober hug.

"I love you, Scully", he whispered to her. "You're the best friend I have ever had."

"I love you too", she told him back.

(-)

_Please review and let me know what you think. For smart people Mulder and Scully sure can be pretty dense, huh?_


	6. Mulder's Story

Chapter 6 – Mulder's story

It was in the middle of the night when Scully heard the screams coming from the motel room next to her own. In an instant she was by his side calming him down. "Ssh, Mulder, it's just a dream!" she told him as he clutched the bed sheets, his face visibly covered on sweat. "Scully?" he asked as he awakened, breathing heavily. "Is it you?" he asked her. "Yes, Mulder" she told him her caressing his cheek. "It's me."

Mulder had now worked for the bureau in nearly three weeks. He was assisting Samantha and Scully on a case involving a very young boy whose parents would only let him talk to a practicing therapist. They were currently staying at the 'Rodeway Inn & Suites' in Colorado Springs, Colorado. Which, in spite of the name, didn't have any suites. The case they were currently working on involved a young boy by the name of Jonathan Christensen, only ten years old, who had disappeared without a single trace during a camping trip with his parents, and then been returned two month later without a scratch or any recollection of where he had been. Mulder had done a great job with the kid and it turned out he did remember small details of the time he had been gone. Like a sharp light, and the sound of a machine, just as the sound it makes when you go to the dentist, the boy had said.

It was clear to Scully that Mulder was affected by the case. When the boy told Mulder about the lights and the noises it was as if Mulder knew what he was talking about. Scully had asked him if he was okay, but he had said that he was.

"Scully…" Mulder said relieved to have her with him. "Please… stay with me?"

"Of course, Mulder", she told him and lay down next to him, resting her head slightly on his shoulder.

He instantly put his arms around her and hugged her close to himself.

"You wanna talk about it?" she asked him after a few minutes past.

"It was just… dreams. Nightmares. From when I was abducted. I remember a lot more than Jonathan I am afraid", he said in a shaky voice.

"I am sorry, Mulder. How much do you remember?" she asked him knowing it was a very personal question, but that they were close enough for her to ask about it.

"It's not that I remember a lot. I just remember this excruciating pain going through my whole body. And the feeling of not being able to do anything, feeling paralyzed."

Scully stroked his arm in a soothing way. "When did it stop?"

"When I was around 25. It stopped for the other kids around that same age as well. I think they were following our development through puberty. There were some adults who got abducted as well; like Cassandra and Mr. Green."

"Mr. Green? I don't think you've ever told me about him", Scully said only remembering Cassandra, who had been his stepmom.

"Well…" Mulder said feeling slightly nervous. "He was my girlfriend's dad."

"Oh!" Scully said stopping her actions on his arm. "You never told me about your girlfriend."

"Actually she was my first girlfriend. A long time ago. Her name was Phoebe. I was so in love with her. She was nineteen and I was seventeen. We had always known each other from school but then suddenly one day she started talking to me. I had never really been popular since I was one of the few who hadn't been there my whole life. We were together for six month before I caught her making out with somebody else. I felt so stupid", he told her.

"That must have been hard. Especially if she were one of the only people you trusted."

"I don't think I ever trusted her. Not like I trust you anyway. But I really thought she actually liked me. From then on I didn't date much. I think I went out on two dates, and neither of them ever called me back, before I met Diana", he sighed at the memory.

Scully could feel her heart ache slightly at the thought of Mulder with somebody else.

"I was head over heels for her. She worked for him. Mr. Spender. And that's how I met her. She wasn't raised in our village so she didn't know that she wasn't supposed to like me. I think I was 26 when she moved there. She was 29 but I didn't care that she was a bit older than me. We moved in together and I really felt happy. I always talked to her about running away some day but she always said we would be happier in the village. I never got that. Then one morning after we had been together for three years I woke up and I couldn't find her anywhere in the house. I ran to Spender's house and he informed me that she had left the village to do work elsewhere. She would be back in four months he told me. I couldn't believe it. That she would just leave like that. I promised myself never to get involved with her ever again. And I didn't. She tried to convince me once she got back. But she had broken my heart, Scully. And there wasn't a reason to why she hadn't told me she was leaving. She didn't even call while she was gone or send me a letter. I seriously don't know what she had expected", he said letting out a breath.

"That does seem rather odd", Scully agreed with him. "I can't even imagine how it must have felt being so alone."

"I wasn't entirely alone though. I… I had a stepbrother", he told her with hurt in his voice.

"You did?" she asked him surprised. "You never said anything."

"Well… he is the same age as Sam. His name is Jeff. He was my first friend there. And my only friend for many years. He looked up to me, and if felt nice to be someone's older brother again. But then when we got older he started working for him; Spender, who was his father. I told him he shouldn't do it, that he was smarter and better than that, and we had a big fight. He never talked to me after that."

"I am so sorry, Mulder", she told him snuggling closer up to him. "But it wasn't your fault. Was he Cassandra's son?"

"Yes he was. It felt like losing Samantha all over again. At that time I felt truly alone. There wasn't a soal I could talk to. The only contact I had with other people was in my practice. I found a small comfort in my work and spend as much time as possible there. Then one day, I was sitting on a bench after a run and catching a breath, when this old man walked up to me. He started talking to me about stuff I knew I wasn't supposed to talk about. But it fascinated me. I had always wondered why I wasn't allowed out, and he helped me escape and everything. He also got me information about Samantha and my parents. Even on you. He gave me your address, and said it was the safest place for me to escape to. He told me he had been watching you and Samantha as well as me."

"A lot of people follow her career. For many different reasons", she told him.

"Yeah, I can imagine that", he said and there was quiet for a few minutes.

"Scully, Samantha told me that you have been abducted as well. Why have you never told me that?" he asked her slightly hurt.

"I… I don't remember any of it. I was gone for months and returned to a hospital in very bad shape. I nearly died and I couldn't remember any of it. Samantha reckoned I had been abducted. But… I just can't remember", she told him.

"You could have told me that, Scully. I understand", he told her rubbing her back soothingly.

"I know. I just never thought about it, Mulder. I am sorry I didn't tell you", she said looking up to meet his eyes.

The lights from the parking lot shone through the window and allowed her to see his normally green eyes in a new hazel color.

"It's okay, Scully. Just know you can tell me anything, okay?" he asked her holding her gaze.

"I know, Mulder", she told him and smiled.

"Good", he said and kissed her forehead tenderly. Then he kissed her cheek. He was looking funny at her, she thought; like he was trying to figure her out. His look became serious and he slowly rolled over so she was on her back and he was on top of her. She could feel her heart beat fast in anticipation as his face slowly neared hers. She could feel his breath on her lips. They both closed their eyes in unison as their lips finally found each other's in the dark. She felt the butterflies in her stomach explode into a happy energy that fulfilled her whole body. As his lips moved against hers she moved her hands from his shoulders to his hair and his neck. After gently kissing for almost a minute he pulled away.

He was afraid of her reaction. Would she be mad at him? He wasn't sure why he had done it. He had just felt an incredible need to kiss her. And it had felt wonderful, like his lips were made for kissing hers. He carefully lifted his eyes to hers and found her looking back at him with wonder. He lay back down and pulled her on top of him again, her arm stretched over his stomach.

Neither of them said a word but they both felt it; the happiness and the adrenalin pumping through their entire bodies. And soon they both fell asleep with a smile on their lips.

(-)

_So… will that kiss change anything? _


	7. What the Heart Wants

Chapter 7 – What the Heart Wants

It had been nearly two weeks since they had shared that life altering kiss. Sometimes they weren't sure if it had just been a dream but whenever they were together they knew it to be the truth. It was like they could feel it in each other's company only. Mulder had slowly come to realize that Scully wasn't just the light of his life, his best friend, and his savior. She turned out to be the love of his life as well. He started noticing the way his heart beat faster when she was near and the way he couldn't help smiling when he thought or talked of her.

He had been dead afraid that Scully would notice his feelings for her but she didn't seem to. Slowly he realized that he would have to tell her somehow. It was killing him, not only to not know how she felt towards him, but also not sharing something with her. He felt like a liar, having secrets for her. When she asked him what he was thinking about, as he got lost in her warm, ice blue eyes, he would have to lie and tell her it had something to do with work.

But sometimes, and it was these times that made being secretly in love even more painful, he thought she would show affection for him as well. It could be simple things, like the way her whole face lit up as he walked into a room. Or the way she lay a hand on his chest and tilted her head backwards laughing when he had told one of his lame jokes. But all of that, he normally just brushed off as having to do with their friendship, and their friendly feelings for one another. The things that really put him off was the way she had kissed him back that night almost two weeks ago, the way she blushed if he mentioned how beautiful she was to him, and the way she needed him. He knew Scully wasn't the kind of person who needs another. She was independent. But if she had had a hard time at work, or if she had had an argument with her mother or one of her siblings, she would always call him and make him come over. And he would be there in an instant, hugging her and letting her tell him what had happened. A few times she had even shed a few tears, and Mulder had kissed every single one of them away.

"You should date more", Samantha's voice woke Mulder from his trance.

"Huh?" he asked not sure he had heard her right.

"You should date more", she repeated herself, sitting down on the couch next to Mulder. "I found another one of those tapes that aren't yours, but keeps magically popping into the VCR."

"Must be an x-file", he answered dryly.

"Must be", Samantha agreed. "When was your last date, Fox?"

"When was _your_ last date?"

"Yesterday", Sam said happily. "Now it's your turn!"

Mulder sighed in defeat. "A couple of weeks ago actually", he told her, even though it hadn't really been a date, but Sam didn't know that.

"Uhh", she said elbowing him playfully. "You seeing her again?"

"I don't know. I like her… a lot. But I am not sure she feels the same way", Mulder shrugged.

"Aw, I am sorry to hear that, Fox."

"Yeah well… I am gonna survive. And maybe she does like me, you know… maybe she is just nervous as well, like me", he countered hoping it was the truth.

"Maybe you should just talk with her about it then. It gotta be better knowing, than living in denial."

"I know. But what if she doesn't feel the same way as me?" Mulder asked looking down to his lap.

"Well she agreed to date you the first time, didn't she? Why would she do that if she didn't have any feelings for you at all?" Sam said making Mulder feel better instantly. Well Scully hadn't exactly dated him, but she had kissed him back.

"Thanks, Samantha", he said giving her a hug.

"You're welcome, big brother", she smiled.

(-)

The next day after work Mulder had a movie night with Scully. It had been planned a few days and he thought he might tell her how he felt. If he got a chance to do it. And if he got the courage as well. He had brought a bottle of wine he knew she liked, and he had called to let her know she could choose the movie.

"Hi", he said happily as she opened the door to him.

"Mulder", she greeted him, not very enthusiastically.

"Are you okay, Scully?" he asked her, instantly knowing something was up.

"Sure, why wouldn't I be?" she shrugged her shoulders.

"You just seem a little… cold", he told her as he closed the door.

"Well, I am sorry, Mulder, if I am not good enough for you!" she bit at him, instantly regretting it.

She knew it wasn't Mulder's fault. But knowing that he was dating someone just pissed her off. Especially after their kiss. That life altering kiss. She had realized she had feelings for Mulder. Feelings that wasn't of friendship. She was in love with him, more than she had ever been in love with anyone before. And even though she wasn't sure, she had deep down counted on them ending up together somehow. But now, after Sam had told her about his date, and how in love he had sounded, she felt like her heart had been pulled right out of her chest.

"Oh, I didn't mean that", she apologized quickly stepping towards him. "Mulder, I am sorry I just… I thought we told each other everything. I thought we were best friends."

"But we are, Scully. Of course we are, why wouldn't we be?" he asked her smiling slightly and cupping her cheek.

She closed her eyes and enjoyed his touch a few seconds before speaking. "Sam told me, Mulder. She told me you're dating someone."

"Oh", was all he said, suddenly feeling more nervous than ever. "She did?"

"Yes she did. Why didn't you tell me, Mulder?" she asked him, her voice remaining calm, even though she could feel her tears well up.

"I… I am not dating anyone, Scully. She asked me when I had last been on a date and… I said two weeks ago. You know, that night we kissed", he said looking down blushing. "I know it wasn't a date, and I know you probably don't even think of that kiss the same way I do, but it meant a lot to me, Scully. For me, it wasn't just a friendly kiss, or a comforting kiss. I… I think I am falling for you, Scully."

'Is this a dream?' she thought. She blinked, but Mulder was still standing in front of her looking to his feet as she opened her eyes.

"Really?" she had to ask him – she just couldn't believe it.

"I am sorry. I know you probably don't feel the same way. Just don't hate me, Scully. Please?"

"I don't hate you, Mulder", she said lightly, making him look up and meeting her eyes.

"You don't?" he asked in wonder.

"Of course not, Mulder", she said taking his hands. "I love you too. You're the best person I have ever met, and even if I could, I wouldn't stop myself from falling for you as well, Mulder."

Mulder's eyes filled with joy, and as he grasped what Scully had just told him, he couldn't stop his lips from crashing hers. His tongue was at her lower lip instantly, begging for entrance, which was granted, as she opened her mouth slightly and let their tongues grace each other repeatedly. Her arms were around his neck and he held her tight against him. For once they both allowed themselves to let go completely and forget everything. In that second only the two of them existed. They reluctantly pulled out of the kiss and Scully rested her head on his shoulder. He kept holding her against him, loving how perfectly they seemed to fit together.

"You can't imagine how many times I have dreamt of this", Mulder said, resting his head on top of hers.

"Oh, I can imagine alright, Mulder. I have dreamt of it just the same", she told him.

"Do you know what's weird?" he asked her after thinking about it for a few seconds. "That this doesn't feel weird. It just feels natural, you know?"

"Yeah, you're right", Scully agreed. "Nothing feels more right than this."

"Do you still wanna see that movie?" Mulder asked, still holding her against him in a tight embrace.

"Sure. You'll never guess which one I chose", she smiled as they finally parted.

"Probably some overly romantic girl stuff…" Mulder trailed off earning a slap on the arm. "So what did you choose?" he asked her after feigning hurt.

"Well I chose 'The Shining'. But don't think I chose it because I know it's one of your favorites", she said playfully looking over her shoulder, as she inserted the videotape in the VCR. "I happen to like it myself as well."

"Aw, Scully. What great taste you have", he smirked, leaning back in the couch.

"I do, don't I?" she giggled.

They watched the movie, with Scully pressed against Mulder's side as he had his arm over her shoulder. Fifteen minutes into the movie Mulder stole a few kisses. They were innocent enough and Scully seemed to be pleased about it as well. Considering it was one of their favorites it didn't show half way through the movie though, as they were both laying down, and paying no attention whatsoever to the movie. Mulder's kisses trailed down her neck, making her moan slightly in appreciation.

"Mmh, that feels good, Mulder", she hummed, making his pants tight.

He was afraid of taking it too far, and he felt he owed her more than doing it on their 'first date'. She was more worth than that.

"Maybe we should stop, Scully", he whispered, kissing her gently one last time.

"Why?" she asked him. "Are you having doubts?"

"No, no, not at all, Scully. I just don't think I'll be able to control myself if we take this any further", he smiled his crooked smile at her, which meant he had that irresistible glint of mischief in his eyes.

"Good point, Mulder", she giggled slightly. "You can still sleep here if you want to, you know."

"I know", he said smiling repositioning himself so Scully were lying on top of him. "Are you terribly tired?"

"Just a little", she told him, reaching for the remote to turn the TV off.

"I am a little tired too", he let her know, closing his eyes sighing content.

Scully got up from the couch, making Mulder open his eyes in surprise. "Where are you going?"

"I thought my bed would be more comfortable", Scully let him know winking.

"You don't wanna sleep here with me?" he asked her hurt.

"Mulder…" she laughed. "I meant for you to come with me to my bed."

"Oh, did you now?" he chuckled getting up from the couch and running after her to the bedroom.

"But no funny business, Mulder!" she warned him, giggling.

Scully took her night clothes and went to the bathroom to change into the shorts and the top. When she got back Mulder was already out of his clothes and only in his boxers, lying in her bed waiting for her. She crawled under the duvet to him and found his warm body. They fell asleep soon in each other's arms.

* * *

_Finally, huh? _

_So what do you think Samantha will think of this little change of things? If they decide to tell her that is. _


	8. Keeping Secrets

Chapter 8 – Keeping Secrets

When Mulder awoke the next morning it was already past 9 am. He couldn't remember the last time he had slept so comfortable. Soon he remembered why. The things that had happened the night before dawned upon him as he felt Scully stir against him in her still sleepy state. He heard her mumble "My Mulder" against his chest and his heart wept with joy. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of being so close to Scully a few minutes.

"Are you awake?" she whispered cheerfully, as she looked at his handsome face.

"No", he whispered back grinning, keeping his eyes closed.

He felt her move on top of him, and he could feel her breath on his mouth. She was so close. He opened his eyes, and saw her beautiful blue eyes shining back at him.

"I expect you to take me out tonight", she told him, smiling mischievously.

"Take you out where?" he asked her, his hands slowly moving further down her back.

"Somewhere really fancy. And you'll have to buy me flowers as well."

"You don't come cheap, do you, Dana Scully?"

"Nope."

"That's perfect, because I don't come cheap either", he told her and rolled over so he was on top.

"You don't?" she asked him, still smiling her lovely, warm, playful smile.

"I don't. _I _expect _you_ to wear your most beautiful dress. And to kiss me. A lot."

"I think I should be able to manage that", she grinned, reaching for his mouth.

Their kiss was so passionate and so gentle at the same time. The way their lips slowly moved against each other's, made Scully feel dizzy and forget where she was. The way Scully's hands roamed through his hair, and held onto his shoulders in such a wanting way, made him short of breath. The fact that they weren't wearing much clothes suddenly seemed to dawn upon them. Mulder reluctantly broke their kiss.

"Wow!" he told her looking deep into her eyes, smiling at her.

"I love you", she told him, mirroring his smile.

After a few more kisses they finally got up, and dressed. Scully prepared some breakfast for them while Mulder called his sister to let her know he was alright. After eating, and after helping each other do the dishes, Scully nearly threw him out.

"Why do I have to leave?" he pouted.

"You have a date tonight, Mulder. I am sure you want to get ready for that in good time", she told him grinning as she had all morning.

"Can't I stay just a little longer?" he begged her as he was being pushed towards the door.

"No, Mulder", she told him laughing. "I have to get ready for a date myself."

"Alright", he finally gave in and walked out the door voluntarily.

"When do you wanna pick me up?" she asked him holding his hands. "At 7?"

"I can't wait that long", he said honestly. "5?"

"That's too early, Mulder. Pick me up at 6", she said and kissed him briefly.

"Kiss me prober, girl", he said and pulled her against him.

He locked his arms around her waist as he let his tongue slip into her mouth. She moaned into the kiss and locked her own arms around his neck. After a few minutes he finally let her go. He kissed her forehead, and turned around to walk to the stairs, when he saw Melissa stand only a few meters from himself.

"Melissa", he nodded towards her greeting her nonchalant.

"Fox", she greeted him back with a big smile on her face, as she held back a laugh.

Scully saw Mulder say hello to her sister, as he walked past her, and she felt a blush creep upon her face. Melissa walked towards her with the biggest grin on her face.

"Oh shut up, Melissa!" she said trying to hold back a grin of her own.

(-)

Sam felt happy for her brother. It was so good to see him so cheerful. He was desperately trying to bind his tie as he got ready for his date.

"So where are you taking your mystery woman?" she asked him as she leaned against the wall next to the mirror.

"I am taking her to this new Italian place. It got good reviews", he told her. "But she's not a mystery woman."

"So what's her name?" Sam asked.

"Her name?" he asked back thinking quickly. "Her name is… Katie", he said thinking of Scully's middle name.

"That's cute", Sam said. "So what's she like?"

"She's so beautiful, she's smart, and she's funny. She's everything a guy could ever ask for. But that's not even what I like about her… it's like, I don't know. It's like she has this energy field surrounding her, and when I am there, when I am with her, it's like I haven't got a care in the world. I know it sounds stupid…"

"No, Fox. It doesn't", Sam told him smiling at him, caressing his arm. "It sounds like love."

"Yeah", Mulder smiled grinning. "It does, doesn't it?"

Mulder had finally got his black tie tied. He smoothed down his white shirt, and brushed off his black slacks as well. He checked his watch. He would have to leave soon if he wanted buy flowers on his way over, as he was planning on.

"So…" he said to Sam, standing straight before her. "How do I look?"

Sam looked him over, smoothed his hair down a bit, and stood back again. "Perfect", she smiled at him.

"Good", he said relieved. "Don't wait up", he yelled over his shoulder on his way out.

Sam smiled to herself in the now empty apartment. Everything seemed to be going so well. Fox was finally back. She had a better relationship with her parents, and was as a matter of fact seeing them next weekend. Of course she had been worried that Dana and Fox were better friends than they led on, but now Fox was dating this Katie-woman, and there was no way he wasn't going to marry that girl, Sam thought. Dana and him was just good friends after all, and Sam felt like she could finally trust them. She sat back in the old couch which served as Fox' bed these days and let out a deep sigh. She knew he wouldn't be living with her forever, but she enjoyed having him with her where she could keep an eye on him. Having lost him once, she felt protective of him even though _he_ was _her_ big brother.

(-)

"Typical", Scully muttered to herself. "Of course he's early!"

She looked through the peephole. Mulder was standing there looking very handsome with his hands on his back.

"Are you gonna let me in?" he asked her through the door.

"Of course, Mulder. I am gonna let you in at 6 just like we agreed", she told him smiling to herself.

"Scul-lee", he whined. "I am not gonna stand out here for twenty minutes with a big ass bouquet of flowers looking like a fool."

"Mulder, I was just kidding", she said as she opened the door. "You didn't really have to buy me flowers."

"I wanted to", he smiled, and brought out the bouquet for her to see.

"Beautiful", she breathed out as she saw the bouquet of mixed daisies. There were white, yellow, pink, and blue daisies all blooming perfectly, and with some greens in it as well.

"So are you", he told her, leaning against the doorway in a very flirting way.

She looked down herself to see the white towel she had wrapped around herself, and rolled her eyes at him.

"Just wait on the couch, Mulder", she told him as she walked to her bedroom to change.

Mulder did as he was told, and waited until Scully emerged from the bedroom fifteen minutes later, looking absolutely divine. She was wearing a simple mid-thigh formfitting black dress, with a deep V-neck, but with wide straps, so it managed to cover her breast. She had let her hair curl naturally, and hadn't straightened it like she used to, and it made her look both younger and more carefree. Her makeup was done neatly and highlighted all of her natural beauty.

"You look amazing", Mulder said in awe, standing up from the couch.

Scully blushed slightly. "Thank you, Mulder", she said sincere.

"Can I… hug you?" he asked her, smiling his crooked smile.

"Yeah", she agreed smiling and opened her arms for him.

He stepped into her personal space and held her in his tight embrace. He could feel his heart beat faster from simply being so close to her.

After remembering the reservations he had made, he reckoned that they should probably get a move on. The decided to walk to the near Italian restaurant; Ristorante Tosca. Scully had heard about it when it opened and had been wanting to eat there ever since. Much to Scully's surprise, Mulder turned out to be quite the gentleman. He opened the door for her on their way into the restaurant, and he even held her chair for her. They got seated right away even though the place was quite crowded.

"You like Italian, right?" Mulder asked her knowingly as he got seated himself.

"I do", Scully nodded approving. "How did you get reservations with such short notice?"

"I have my connections", he smirked. "You should know that by now, Scully."

"You just keep on surprising me, Mulder", she told him leaning slightly towards him over the table.

"So…" he said suddenly talking low. "How am I doing so far?"

He took her hands and looked her deep in the eyes, showing his want and love for her. It was like being hypnotized by a great emerald sea.

"Doing with what?" she asked him back in a whisper.

"With our date?" he clarified, leaning dangerously closer towards her.

"So far…" she said and smiled devilish. "It's perfect."

"You're perfect", he told her and leaned in for a kiss when they got disturbed.

"Buonasera", the Italian waiter greeted them. "I am Oswaldo and I will be your waiter tonight", he told them in his thick Italian accent.

"Good evening", Mulder said and leaned back in his chair, opening his menu.

"You have decided?" Oswaldo asked a few seconds later.

"I'll have the cappellini pomodoro", Mulder said and looked to Scully.

"And I'll have the cheese filled soffatelli", Scully said licking her lips.

"Great choice, signorina", he winked at Scully as he wrote it down. "And what will you have to drink?"

"Do you have a nice vietti?" Mulder asked knowingly.

"Oh yes, signore, you know your wines", he said smiling at Mulder nodding as he wrote it on his little note block. "Will that be all?"

"Yes please", Mulder said, and Oswaldo walked to the kitchen with their order.

"Wow, I hadn't expected the waiter to actually be Italian", Scully admitted.

"I hear all the staff is Italian", Mulder let her know.

"That's nice. By the way, how do you know a vietti from an enzo boglietto, Mulder?" Scully said with a smug.

"Uh, I see I am not the only one having done my homework, Ms. Scully", he said amazed.

"Well my mom and dad used to have this wine fetish, where they went to wine tastings and vacations to vineyards and so on. I guess I went with them to a few of those, and I still go with my mom sometimes", Scully shrugged.

"Well I actually cheated", Mulder admitted. "I don't anything about wines, I called my dad earlier."

"Mulder", Scully laughed. "Why would you do that?"

"To impress you, of course", he smiled.

They continued talking about nothing and everything until the food arrived. They kept talking quietly as they ate and they tasted each other's dishes and were both delighted with the food and the wine.

"You want desert?" Mulder asked as they were done with their meals.

"I don't know", Scully said deep in though. "On one hand their chocolate ricotta pie looks just to die for, but on the other hand, I am not sure I can eat it."

"We could split it?" Mulder offered taking her hand. "Wouldn't that be super romantic?" he asked winking as he leaned towards her.

"Sure", she agreed grinning at his jesting.

They ordered their desert and split it as they had agreed. At one point Scully got a little piece of chocolate stuck on her lower lip, but Mulder gently wiped it away with his napkin, not even thinking twice about doing so. Finally Mulder paid for them and tipped plenty. As they walked out he placed his hand on his usual spot on her lower back.

"Thanks for a great date, Mulder", Scully told him as they walked home.

"I am the one that's thankful", he told her and kissed her forehead as they kept walking.

It felt strange for them both to be walking hand in hand down the street. It felt nice but strange. They had been use to hiding for both themselves but also for everyone else how they felt, and now they were walking down the street looking all in love. Finally they arrived outside Scully's apartment. They both stopped up in front of Mulder's car.

"I had a really good time", Scully told him.

"I am glad. So did I", he said smiling but feeling nervous as he took her hands.

They kissed gently and innocent, just like a first date was suppose to end. But then they caught side of each other's eyes, and saw the raw emotion and lust, that single innocent kiss had caused. And suddenly their hands were everywhere and their kiss was not that innocent anymore but fierce and passionate. Somehow they made it up the stairs with him carrying her, and she unlocked the door, hoisted on his waist. The moment they were inside the apartment, Mulder's tie flew to the couch, soon followed by Scully's heels and Mulder's shoes. And before they knew it they were lying together in Scully's bed, without any clothes at all. And passionately they made love to each other for the first time.

(-)

Scully had spent most of Sunday in bed with Mulder and now she was so nervous about working with Samantha all day. She hated having secrets, and especially to Sam, since she actually considered her a friend, and not just a colleague.

"Ever been to North Minneapolis?" Sam asked her excitedly as she entered the office.

"Good morning to you too, Sam", Scully answered her nonplussed.

"Ever heard of Madame Zelma?" Sam tried again, still as excited as ever.

"No", Scully gave in. "So who is this Madame Zelma?"

"Well, she's dead", Sam said, shrugging her shoulders. "But she _was _a tarot reader. Now why would somebody want to kill an allegedly nice lady in such a gruesome way?"

"Maybe she told them something they didn't wanna know – she could have said she saw them die, and could have spooked a person into killing her", Scully rationalized, even though admitting it seemed like a weak theory, she told herself it was still early in the morning for Sam's little games.

"That's one possibility", Sam acknowledges. "Or… someone was afraid what Madame Zelma could have seen about them - like them doing something illegal."

It turned out Sam had already gotten the case signed over to them and they would be flying out the following morning. Scully admitted to herself that spending what would probably be the rest of the week in Minnesota wasn't how she had planned her spending her first week in a relationship.

Her and Sam worked hard on the case all morning and when it was finally time for their lunch break Mulder walked into the office, making all the nervous feelings from earlier come flooding right back to Scully. 'Would Sam notice?' seemed to be her number one fear.

"Good afternoon my ladies", Mulder said in high spirits, making Scully feel slightly proud, knowing that she was the reason he was that happy.

"Hello brother", Sam greeted him back.

"You ready?" he asked her.

"Yep", Sam said and walked over to her jacket. "You wanna come to lunch with us, Dana?" she asked Scully, as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

"Nah, I don't wanna intrude", Scully said smiling to her, before looking back to the autopsy in hand.

"You won't, Dana", Sam giggled. "Don't be silly."

"Yeah, Scully, you should come", Mulder said.

Scully looked at him and saw his eyes sparkling at her.

"Alright, I'll come", she finally agreed.

As soon as Mulder and Scully were left alone, as Sam had wandered to the bathroom in the diner, they could finally talk.

"I missed you", was the first thing Mulder said, before he kissed her gently.

"I missed you too", she told him. "What are we gonna do about Sam, Mulder?"

"I don't know. I mean, sure, I want to tell her, but… I am just afraid things will be awkward", he let her know.

"I know what you mean, Mulder, I feel the same. Maybe we should just take it one baby step at a time."

"Great idea", he agreed. "We'll keep it a secret until we absolutely can't stand it anymore."

"Yes, that sounds about right. I do feel bad about keeping secrets for her though."

"I do too. But it's for her own good, Scully. If we tell her we have been dating two days she's not gonna take us serious anyway, we'll wait a few weeks, maybe even months before we tell her, and then she will know we're serious as well."

"But is she asks us directly about it, you know, if she figures us out, we're not gonna lie about it, okay?"

"Of course not."

Soon Sam came back from the bathroom, and they got back to talking about work and the world. What Sam didn't know was that Mulder and Scully held hands under the table, not even realizing they did it before their hands were already entangled.

* * *

_So how do you think Sam is gonna find out about them?_


	9. Samantha Finds Out

Chapter 9 – Samantha Finds Out

"Hi, Mulder, I am back home again. Finally", Scully said to him over the phone.

"That's great", he said happily. "I've really missed you, you know?"

"Yeah, I missed you too, Mulder. Ehm… I brought something home by the way. How do you feel about dogs?"

"I love dogs, Scully!" he said cheery. "As long as it isn't one of those small, annoying, barking ones."

"Oh… well you'll get to meet it soon enough. Are you coming over later?" she asked him as she felt her desire for him rise.

"I want to, Scully. I really do. But I have to go to a meeting in an hour, and I am afraid it's gonna last most of the night. I am probably not home before midnight. You're probably tired after the case as well?"

"Yeah, I am a little tired actually", she sighed a bit disappointed, she had been looking forward to finally seeing Mulder again after being away from each other for days.

"We could meet for lunch tomorrow?" Mulder offered, wanting to see her as bad as she wanted to see him.

"I would like that", she agreed smiling into the phone. "I hadn't thought it would be this bad…" she trailed off.

"Bad? What do you mean?"

"Well I hadn't thought I would miss you this bad. I can't even explain how much I am yearning for you right now, Mulder", she told him in a low and rough voice.

"Scully… I… I don't even know what to say. I really wish I could be with you right now. I could always skip that meeting", he said in all honesty.

"No, Mulder", she laughed. "We can wait till tomorrow. You don't have any plans for tomorrow night do you?"

"No", he gulped. "No plans at all."

"Good, then I'll have you all to myself", she teased him intentionally. "Have a good meeting tonight, Mulder. Don't think too much about me."

"Like that's a possibility", he moaned.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Mulder. I'll miss you", she told him sweetly.

"I'll miss you too, Scully", he said before they hung up.

He reentered the living room, where Sam was sitting on the couch. He sighed deeply and sat down next to her.

"What's wrong, bro?" she asked him turning the TV off.

"Nothing", he said and faked a smile.

"Hm", Sam said not buying it. "How are things with Katie? Have you been seeing her a lot?"

"Actually we've both been busy with work. But I am gonna see her tomorrow", he told her.

"Oh so that's why you have been so restless ever since I got home", Sam smirked. "Can't go a few days without sex, huh?"

"What?" Mulder asked her in shock. "I can too."

"Come on, Fox. Take a look at yourself! You're literally sitting on the edge of the couch and you keep fidgeting your shirtsleeves. You're dying for it."

"It's not just the sex, Sam", Mulder told her, finally leaning back in the couch. "It's _her_. When I am not with her I can't think of anything else. She's right here all the time", he said pointing to his temple.

They were quiet for a few minutes before Sam had contemplated what he had said.

"I bet it's the sex as well", she said elbowing him lightly.

"Well, I sure wouldn't say no to that either", he chuckled.

(-)

Scully felt the day move by ever so slowly. After a quiet evening in spend having a long bath, taking Queequeg for a walk, and just calming down after the Clyde Bruckman case she had only felt her need to see Mulder increase. Now she only had to wait until lunch and then she would see him again. About now, waiting for that long seemed next to impossible. After having had her annual evaluation in Skinner's office, which had been long and irritating, she finished up on the latest case in the office. Sam had left for her own evaluation, which was the worst day of the year for her, when Mulder finally opened the door to the office.

"Scully!" he said happily as she threw herself in his arms.

"My Mulder", she whispered against his chest.

They hugged for a few minutes before Scully looked up at him and he captured her lips with his. He closed the door behind him before picking her up and placing her on the desk. She locked her legs around his waist and started undoing his shirt while his kisses travelled down her neck.

"Oh, God, I have missed you", she moaned.

(-)

When Sam left Skinner's office she wasn't exactly in a good mood. She hated the annual evaluation even more than she hated the cigarette smoking man. Every year they told her the same things, and every year she knew she was one step closer to losing her job and her precious x-files. All she wanted to do now was get back to her office, grab her purse and jacket, and go for a walk in the park and have something to eat. When she walked into the office though, it was quite clear she wasn't gonna have a very nice lunch break. Dana and Fox looked shocked at her from their position on _her_ desk. Fox had his hands on her hips, having pushed her skirt up, while she had her legs wrapped around his waist and her hands on his belt, which she had probably been about to unbuckle. They both had their white shirts completely unbuttoned, exposing Dana's bra and Fox' chest. Sam had no idea how to react to this. The two people she trusted the most were betraying her. She didn't know what to say. She felt the anger built inside of her as they kept staring at her, not moving out of their spot.

"What the hell is going on?" she finally asked them angrily.

"Samantha! I am sorry, I…" Mulder began but got disturbed.

"Please get off my desk, before you explain yourself!" she ordered them.

Fox stood back and helped Dana down from the desk. She straightened her skirt out and turned her back to Sam in order to button her shirt.

"I thought you were in love, Fox?" Sam asked him harsh, disappointed in her brother for the first time ever.

"I am", he whispered as he tugged his now buttoned shirt down his slacks.

"Then why were you screwing your _friend_ in my office?" Sam raised her voice, feeling her cheeks turn red in anger.

"Sam, it's not like that", he said frowning. "I am in love with Scully."

Now Sam was confused. She felt dizzy. Dizzy and betrayed. "What about Katie?"

"Scully is Katie", he sighed. "It's been her all along."

"I am sorry, Sam, I didn't mean for this to happen or for you to find out like this…" Scully began.

"_Don't_ talk to me, Dana! I thought you were my friend", Sam nearly yelled, tears rising in her eyes.

"I am your…"

"My brother? Really, Dana? Of all the guys you could have chosen, you have to choose my brother? That's not a good friend!" Sam said in anger and left the office before her tears spilled over.

(-)

_Very short chapter, I know. I just wanted to update this rather than wait till next week, where I should get a chance to follow up on this. Please review! Do you think Sam will ever forgive them?_


	10. Trying to Restore What Went Wrong

Chapter 10 – Trying to Restore What Went Wrong

It had been six days since Samantha had stormed out of the office and filed an application to Skinner regarding a one week vacation. In other words time away from Dana Scully, postponing the confrontation she would have to face at some point. It had been six days since Samantha had come home angry and moved all of her brother's stuff out of her apartment and left them in the hallway. He had knocked on her door for nearly an hour, before finally taking his things, acknowledging defeat, and moved them over to Scully's place. Samantha had seen her waiting for him by her car in front of Sam's building. They had hugged for a while before finally getting in the car. It wasn't until they let go of each other that Samantha realized Scully was crying. Why was she crying? She had her brother now, wasn't that enough for her? Maybe she just didn't want him to move in with her. She had probably liked having him coming over exactly when she needed him, and then to send him back once she was done with him, Sam had thought frantically.

She would have to face them in the morning. She couldn't stay home anymore. The first day of her 'vacation' she hadn't left the apartment. She had just sat on the couch and watched TV all day. The second day, which was a Saturday, she felt an incontrollable need to know exactly what her brother was up to and where he was. She had paced the apartment until finally driving over to Scully's apartment and parking outside on the street. It wasn't until 2 pm they finally left the apartment. They both had a silly grin on their faces, all thoughts of Samantha surely forgotten some time during the night. As they got into their car and drove off Sam couldn't help following them. She felt creepy and very stalkerish. But not knowing how her brother was doing was the biggest pain imaginable for her. After having lost him once, she didn't intent to let him go again. As they parked in front of a little diner she followed them in there with the hood on her sweatshirt over her head as she walked past them and sat in the booth behind them.

"… ever being so hungry before", she heard Dana tell Fox cheery.

"Well I don't believe we have eaten since yesterday morning", he said almost sounding proud of himself.

"Your libido is to thank for that, Mulder", she said starting to giggle.

"My libido? What about your libido, Scully?" he chuckled as well.

Great, Sam thought ironically.

"Skinner just paged me, Mulder, I'll be right back", Scully told him followed by a definite smack sound which Sam had to acknowledge as a pretty wet kiss judging by the sound.

It was so weird. Sam was sitting with her back against her brother, feeling unable to reach him, unable to even see him, just knowing he was there. The waiter came over and took Mulder's order, and then Scully returned again.

"Sam has filed for vacation", she said sounding very upset as she slipped back into their secluded booth.

"What?" Mulder had to ask.

"Vacation. Skinner asked me if I could manage the x-files on my own for a week."

"Are you serious, Scully?"

"Yes, I am serious. Mulder, you said she would come around. That she would be okay after having had the weekend to digest it."

"I thought she would", he said sounding upset as well. "I… well we'll give her a call once we get home, Scully. She has probably run off some steam now. When did she file for vacation?"

"Yesterday."

"She probably did right after she stormed out on us. Now she has had time to come around."

"I hope you're right", Scully sighed.

"Don't worry, Scully. She has to forgive us at some point. She just feels betrayed right now."

"We should have waited for her accept before going out, Mulder. We should have asked her."

"We're grown-ups; we don't have to ask for anybody's permission."

"But we do, Mulder. You're her brother. If one of my friends made a move one of my brothers back in high school, you can be sure I would never talk to her again."

"But that's different, Scully…"

"How's it different?"

"We're in love. We're not just dating or sleeping together. We're in love, and… and I want to ask you something. It's actually quite serious."

"What is it, Mulder?"

"Let's live together, Scully", he asked her followed by her giggling.

"But we already live together, Mulder. You moved in yesterday."

"I know", he chuckled as well. "I mean, even if Samantha comes around and forgive us. Even if she says I can move back in with her. Even then we'll keep living together."

"Of course, Mulder. I would love to live with you."

At first Sam didn't understand why they were suddenly so quiet. Then her she heard their soft moans and realized they were making out… again. Being fed up with their little love charades Sam left the diner again, and drove back home. Since that day she hadn't seen them. They had called her every day leaving billions of messages on her machine. Sometimes it would be Mulder, and other times it would be Scully calling. What they had to say always seemed to be the same. "We love each other", "We love you", and the ever so popular "We really didn't mean for you to find out like _that_!"

Sam looked at her watch. Exactly eight hours till she had to confront them. Eight hours till she would find out if she was able to forgive them. Somehow she doubted that she ever would.

XxXxX

Sam met half an hour early. That way she could get comfortable back in her office, before the trouble started. Apparently she wasn't the only one meeting early though, because when she opened the door to the office both Dana and her brother were standing there in front of her desk waiting for her.

"Samantha", Mulder outburst and pulled her into his arms in a hug.

She didn't respond to his hug, but she had to admit to herself that she had missed the hugs of her brother. After a good minute he let go of her.

"Why haven't you answered our calls, Samantha?" he asked her sounding all vulnerable.

"I have been busy", she clearly lied.

"We have really been worried about you, sis. And we have missed you."

"I am sure you managed without me", she said cold, not having looked at either one of them since she entered the office, but keeping her gaze solely on the floor.

"I am your brother, Samantha. Look at me", he demanded.

She raised her eyes till they were facing his similar ones. She could see the pain she had caused in his eyes. For a second she felt bad for that, but remembering which pain he himself had caused her, she soon didn't care so much about his pain.

"Do we really need to have this fight? We have been looking for each other for so long, Samantha, and finally we're together. Are you gonna let a little detail, as to who I am in love with, ruin that?"

"I haven't ruined anything, Fox. You have. You and Dana."

"Looking back, I agree we could have asked you before getting involved. But it wasn't something that just happened out of the blue. It wasn't like I someday just thought it would be fun to make a move on your partner. Ever since we met something has grown between Scully and I, Samantha. I love her. But I love you as well. And I still want to be your brother."

"And what if you can't have both, Fox? What if I tell you; it's me or her? Who would you choose?" Sam asked tears in her eyes, fearing what she already knew, what had already happened.

"I could never choose between my sister and my lover. You are both important to me, Samantha. And if you choose not to see me while I am with Scully, then that's your choice. It doesn't mean I approve though, I would still call you every day, trying to make you change your mind."

It wasn't what Sam had expected him to answer. She was sure he would have chosen Scully. But it didn't change anything for her. She couldn't 'share' him like that. Not with Scully.

"I'll ask Skinner for a transfer", Scully said suddenly in a whisper.

"No, Scully, I said you shouldn't do that, that won't be necessary…" Mulder started but was being cut off by Scully.

"I have to!" she stated. "I don't want to come between the two of you. I don't wanna be the reason you're not talking. I'll get a transfer, that way you will never have to see me again", she said directly addressing Samantha.

"Wow, Dana, how generous of you!" Samantha said, clearly being ironic. "You come here to debunk my work, you build up my trust and stays just long enough to snatch my brother before you leave again, abandoning the x-files. Do you think Skinner will be able to find another agent who'll let him assign them to me, after word gets around of how you have had enough with Spooky Sam? And do you think they'll let me stay on the x-files alone without any supervision, without any skeptic eyes to question my wild theories?"

"I am sure they could find someone to reassign to the unit", Scully said in a whisper looking down to her feet.

"You just don't think, Dana!" Sam kept yelling at her. "You don't care about me, you never have."

"I do care about yo…"

"No you don't, Dana! Then you would have asked for my permission to go out with my brother", Sam said and stormed out of the office like she had a week ago.

This time something was different though. Scully stormed right after her.

"Don't run away again, Sam!" she yelled after her.

Scully ran towards the elevator, only for it to close right in front of her nose with Sam in it. Feeling frustrated she ran to the stairs to the parking cellar. She saw Sam get into her car and start the engine. She was so far away – all the way in the other side of the cellar. But Scully needed to explain herself; she needed Sam's trust back, needed her friend back. Scully needed to restore what went wrong. She ran through the cellar in her high heels, as she had so many times during cases. Even when Sam's car drove away towards the exit, Scully didn't stop running. She ran even though Sam's car kept accelerating, nearing the exit of the parking cellar. As Scully had her eyes fixated on Sam and her car, her mind fixated on her even breathing, and her body fixated on keeping her pace, she suddenly felt an excruciating pain from her leg and hip and felt that she was being knocked off her feet. The pain from her left leg moved throughout her whole body. She felt tears stinging her eyes, and right before everything went black, she saw Sam's car exit the cellar. Scully was already unconscious by the time the driver of the van got out of the vehicle and managed to explain the paramedics where he was and what had happened. Scully was already unconscious as Mulder caught up with her, kneeling in front of her lifeless body, his hands moving to wipe the hair out of her face. Scully was already unconscious as Mulder felt his heart rip, his tears spill, kneeling in a dark parking cellar, with a desperate want to switch places with her, as he felt his own soul slipping away with hers.

* * *

_So, you think Sam will feel just a wee bit guilty once she hears of Scully's accident? Please review, and let me know if you still like this story. :)_


	11. The Truth

Chapter 11 – The Truth

It all felt rather strange for Scully as she finally came to. She had a hard time trying to figure out where she was. She couldn't focus on anything as her whole world was spinning. She did feel strangely happy though.

"Scully?" a worried voice finally reached her.

She could have recognized that voice anywhere under any circumstances.

"Mulder!" she chuckled for no reason in particular.

As he stood right beside her bed she could see the outline of him. His hand grabbed a hold of hers.

"Lay down with me", she insisted pulling on his hand.

"Scully", he chuckled nervously. "Your whole family's here!"

Slowly but steadily Scully sat herself up in the bed. The whole room was still spinning but she could see 4 persons standing on the opposite side of her bed than Mulder. She couldn't make any of them out though. They were all a blur to her.

"Who are they?" she whispered to Mulder, shyly grabbing his arm with both of her hands.

"Dana honey, it's me! Your mother!" Maggie told her sweetly.

"We have all been waiting for you to wake up, Dana", Melissa's soothing voice told her.

"Do you think we should get a nurse? She seems pretty spaced out!" Bill stated.

"Are you kidding?" Charlie chuckled sarcastically. "This is worse than that time Melissa was tripping and dad had to convince her that the couch wasn't trying to eat her."

"Mulder, who are these people?" Scully asked chuckling. "Tell them to go away!" she demanded.

"Scully, I can't do that", Mulder said nervously. "It's your mother and your siblings!" he told her sitting down on the edge of her bed, letting her hold onto his arm.

"But I wanna be alone with _you_", she said suggestively, grabbing the material of his t-shirt by his chest, as she tried to pull him closer to her.

"Dana!" Bill exclaimed surprised.

"How does he know my name?" Scully whispered astonished to Mulder.

"Scully he's…"

"How do you know my name strange, little man?" she asked Bill before Mulder had a time to explain.

Charlie and Melissa laughed together at their drugged sister, while Mrs. Scully just shook her head at her, happy she was finally awake, and seemingly well.

"I'll go get a nurse", Bill muttered before leaving the room.

Multiple hours later Scully awoke again, feeling a dull ache in her right leg. Her head hurt like never before. She looked to the side to see Mulder asleep in a chair right next to her bed. In the other side of the room her mother and Melissa were talking silently to each other, having a cup of tea. As Scully looked to Mulder again, he had opened his eyes.

"How are you feeling?" he asked her smiling, slowly reaching up and taking her hand in his.

"Like I was hit by a truck", she let him know. He chuckled slightly at this.

"Where am I, Mulder? What happened?" she asked him serious.

"You don't remember?" he seemed surprised. She shook her head lightly, not to cause herself too much pain.

"We had a fight with Samantha, and she stormed out of your office. You ran after her, and chased her to the parking cellar – you didn't reach her in time, but got hit by a van. You've been here for 2 days, Scully."

Scully had a flashback of hitting the hard concrete in the parking cellar, and watching Sam's car exit the cellar from afar. As she looked down herself, she saw her leg was in a cast.

"I broke my leg?" she asked, her eyes wide in shock.

"Yes. Both your tibia and fibula were fractured. As the van drove into you, it sliced your thigh open as well, so you have had some stitches."

"How many?"

"Sixteen", he told her honest. "You hit your head in the fall as well and had a concussion. You lost a great deal of blood bleeding from your thigh, Scully. They had to give you a transplant."

She could see his pain as he told her all of this. "Were you scared, Mulder?" she asked him, squeezing his hand.

"Of course I was scared, Scully", he sighed. "I was scared to death!"

She noticed the dark circles under his eyes, and his wrinkled clothes.

"You've slept here?" she asked him in surprise.

"Well… yeah. I didn't want you to wake up alone."

"My mother could have stayed, Mulder", she sighed. "You should at least have gone home to have a nap or something."

"I couldn't leave you, Scully", he whispered, aware of the fact that Mrs. Scully and Melissa were probably listening to them. "I was so afraid something would happen while I wasn't here. If you're not 100 % well, then neither am I. Without you, there is no me!"

After having taking his words in, Scully held her arms out to him. "Come here", she whispered to him. Getting out of his chair, he enveloped her in his arms. Held her close to him, so he could feel her heart beat against his chest. "Never leave me again, Scully", he begged her, tears finally falling into her hair. "Never", she promised, kissing his temple. He responded to her kiss by kissing her cheek, right next to her mouth. She turned her head just a little inch, his lips capturing hers as a result.

Gently he made her pain go away, as he moved his lips lovingly over hers. Her hands went into his hair, as he remained keeping her in his embrace. After a few minutes he pulled away from her again, a smile finally finding its way to his lips after days of worrying.

"My Mulder", she whispered to him, caressing his cheek, as he sat back down in his chair.

"Oh, Dana, we have been so worried", Melissa said approaching her bed. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah, I am fine", Scully said, still high on Mulder.

"You gave us quite a scare", her mother told her, moving Scully's hair away from her forehead.

"I am sorry, mom", she smiled vaguely. "Actually there's something I need to tell you", she suddenly remembered.

"What is it, honey?"

"I… Me and Mulder. We live together", she told her mom, and looked back to Mulder to find him smiling back at her.

"That's great, Dana. I am happy for the two of you", she smiled warmly at her daughter before focusing on Mulder. "Welcome to the family, Fox", she told him sincere.

"Thanks, Mrs. Scully", he smiled back at her.

The rest of the day went by slowly. She had a visit by her doctor who told her she was healing just fine. Her brothers came back to visit her as well, before finally going back home. Melissa and her mother left with her brothers. Mulder and Scully played a little scrabble and a few card games before she finally fell asleep again. As she woke again the hospital room was light and the sun shined its way from approximately 93 million miles away and down to her angelic, peaceful, petite face, awaking her slowly. Mulder was pacing the floor by the food of her bed, talking to someone in his cell phone. As he saw she was awake and smiling warming at him, his face lit up and a big grin spread on his lips. He mouthed a good morning to her, and walked over and kissed her lips gently before returning to his phone call. Scully realized he was wearing fresh clothes. Instead of the wrinkled t-shirt and jeans from yesterday, he was now wearing a light blue dress shirt and grey slacks. She realized he was probably on his way to work, just stopping by to say good morning. Even though she really didn't want him to go, she knew he had to work.

"Good morning my sunshine", he smiled at her, having finished on the phone, as he sat down on the edge of her bed, holding her hand.

"You went home", she smiled at him.

"Yeah", he looked down himself to his new clothes. "I had a shower and some food. I tried to sleep, like you told me to, but I couldn't. It felt wrong to sleep in our bed without you."

"Mulder", she chuckled. "You're silly."

"I know", he smiled back at her.

They sat silent for a few moments. He slowly kissed her hand, placing feather light kisses in her palm.

"You better go, Mulder", she told him feeling slightly aroused from his affectionate ministrations. "You don't wanna be late for work."

"I am not going to work today, Scully", he chuckled.

"You're not? Then why are you dressed so nicely?"

"Of course not. How could I when you're in the hospital? I just wore this because I remember you said I looked handsome in a shirt", he smirked.

"You do", she blushed slightly.

There was a knock on the door which caused Mulder to stand up from the bed. As the door opened a familiar, but guilty face, emerged.

"Samantha?" Scully asked surprised.

"Get out!" Mulder told her coldly.

"Mulder!" Scully said in surprise.

"Fox, I am so sorry – I didn't mean for this to happen, I just…"

"Get out, Samantha! This is your fault. You put Scully in the hospital. You put her through hell. You put me through hell!"

"Mulder, that's enough!" Scully cut in, feeling her head starting to ache.

"Scully, you shouldn't raise your voice like that", Mulder told her, suddenly in a very soothing voice, as he hovered over her, taking her hand again.

"Please, Mulder! Wait outside", she begged him.

"But, Scully…"

"Mulder, please! I'll be fine, I just want to talk to Sam, please", she asked him, her eyes piercing his, making it impossible for him to say no to her.

He bent down and kissed her forehead before slowly leaving the room. As he walked past Samantha, he gave her a warning look, making her look to the ground.

"I am so sorry, Dana", Sam whispered once Mulder had closed the door.

"Sam", she chuckled. "This wasn't you fault! I ran out in front of a van! How could that ever be your fault?"

"You were chasing _me_! If I had just stopped and talked to you…"

"Well if I hadn't slept with your brother this would have never happened as well", Scully stated, looking to her hands in embarrassment.

"I am sorry, Dana. I didn't mean what I said in the office. I know you didn't hurt me intentionally."

"I am the one who has to apologize, Sam. We should have told you earlier. We were afraid you wouldn't take us serious. Or wouldn't approve. I… I know it was a lousy thing to do. He's your brother! I just… I love him."

"I know, Dana. I think I have known all along", Sam finally said what was on her mind, as she stood right beside Scully's bed. "Ever since Fox came back I have tried to convince myself that you and him are only friends. Because I knew you liked each other. It was so obvious, but I tried desperately to tell myself that it wasn't so. And it's not just because he's my brother, Dana. It's… I have never had a friend like you before. I know we're only partners but I _do_ consider you a friend as well. And I… I just can't imagine the X-files without you anymore. I can't imagine chasing monsters without you. I have become dependent of you. Of your friendship. Just someone who cares for me. With all the darkness you have been my light, Dana. The one constant in my life. The one person I know I can trust when I doubt my own sanity."

"Mulder doesn't have to change that, Sam", Scully told her, touched by her words.

"I know, it's just…" she sighed, trying not to let her tears fall. "The only couple I have known is my mom and dad. And when it didn't work out between them it was like I reminded them of one another. I never had much of a relationship with any of them after their divorce. And on some level, I think I fear the same thing is gonna happen to you and Fox."

"Oh, Sam", Scully said feeling bad for her. "I promise you, even if Mulder and I someday shouldn't be together anymore, I'll always be your friend. I am probably not gonna follow you forever, Sam. One day I will have to give up the X-files. But even when that day comes, I'll still be your friend. And I will still help you if you need me."

"Thanks, Dana", Sam mumbled through tears, she finally let fall, as she sat down on the edge of her bed, and gave Scully a vague hug.

"Thanks, Sam", Scully let her own tears fall, and hugged Sam even tighter.

When they were finally done crying they chuckled at themselves. They looked like a mess really, with their tearstained faces, Sam's running make-up, and Scully's bandages and cast.

"I'll go get Fox", Sam told Scully cheery, moving towards the door.

As she opened the door, Mulder stumbled into the room.

"Mulder!" Scully grinned. "Were you listening at the door?"

"No…" he said not very convincing. "Well maybe a little", he chuckled. "Come here, Sam", he told his sister, holding his arms out to her.

"You forgive me?" Sam asked in disbelief.

"Of course I do, little sis", he smiled at her.

Sam stepped into his arms and let him envelop her in a great bear hug. A big brother hug. Scully smiled at the scene, her guilt finally fleeing. As they let go of each other again, they sat down on each side of Scully. Mulder helped Scully sit up in the bed, careful not to hurt her. As she was finally sitting, Mulder kissed her gently on the mouth. She put her hands on his chest, and he deepened the kiss slightly.

"Oh God!" Sam exclaimed. "Don't push your luck, okay?"

Mulder and Scully just laughed at Sam's uneasiness, and Mulder sat back down in his chair, taking a hold of Scully's hand.

"I can't believe I actually talked to you about sex!" Sam realized. "Why didn't you stop me?"

"Well, I tried Sam, but you were determined to talk about it", Mulder chuckled.

"You talked to her about sex?" Scully exclaimed, surprised.

"Not in detail, Scully", he chuckled. "I just said it was amazing", he smirked making both Sam and Scully blush.

"Mulder!" Scully tried to make him shut up. "I am really not comfortable with you being so suggestive when there's other people around", she told him, still blushing profoundly.

Mulder laughed almost hysterical at this.

"What's funny about that?" Sam asked. "I am really not too comfortable with it either."

"It's just…" Mulder tried to control his laughter. "Yesterday, the first time Scully woke up she was pretty… drugged. And she was even more suggestive than I was just now."

"I was?" Scully asked in disbelief. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well it was quite embarrassing actually", he smirked. "Your mother, sister, and brothers were all here but you acted like you didn't know who they were, and begged me to make them leave so we could… well, be alone."

Samantha couldn't hold back her own laugh at the thought of a stoned Scully. Mulder laughed with her. Scully felt her cheeks redden even further though, and hid her face in her hands.

"Why did you have to tell me that, Mulder?" she asked him in all honesty. "I would have been perfectly happy if I never had to know that!"

The three of them kept laughing and joking, until Scully fell asleep again. They knew trouble and problems would surface sooner or later, but now they also knew they were gonna make it. Whatever might try to separate them, they would conquer it. As the family they had become.

* * *

_The end. _

_I couldn't quite resist the idea of a drugged Scully, I hope you found it as amusing as me. _

_I hope you all enjoyed this story. Review and let me know. _


End file.
